


Дары дающих

by Diverseyes



Series: "Только моя душа" [8]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diverseyes/pseuds/Diverseyes
Summary: К эпосу «Только моя душа».Хронологически после части «Соломенные асуры»Явился ко мне Арджуна и заявил: «Не хочу в Двараке оставаться» – «Ты уверен?» – «Да. И, если что, гиту мне уже не втюхать. Нереально»Вот и думай теперь, как вписаться в собственный исходник, в котором Курукшетра всё-таки была.В исходник мы и правда не вписываемся. Сюжетная линия вообще вырулила неизвестно куда. Курукшетры может и не быть, но вместо неё может случиться некая другая, никакими канонами не запланированная война. Против шудры-узурпатора, который "метит в самраджи" (примерно так же, как Наракасура - в боги).





	Дары дающих

…Боль, раздиравшая сердце, казалось, уходила… И так хотелось забыться, закрыть глаза и уплыть по реке времени туда, где ещё не было никакой боли — в детство, совсем раннее детство, в тёплые руки мамы… Но вдруг одна из служанок ахнула и отдёрнула руку от моего плеча.  
      — Господин, — робко прошептала девушка, — может быть, вам нужен целебный бальзам? Почтенный Васудева, прикажите принести!  
      — Бальзам? — Мадхава приподнялся из стайки своих служанок и уставился на мою спину.  
      А мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю…  
      Мой лучший друг высвободился из заботливых ручек, встал и направился ко мне. Он был полностью обнажён и ничуть не смущался ни девушек, ни меня. Напротив, нёс себя так, будто любоваться им — есть высшее блаженство всех очей этого мира.  
      А мне почему-то стало едва не дурно от мысли, что вот сейчас он, в таком виде, приблизится ко мне… Да что тут такого? Сколько раз вот так доводилось бывать в банных покоях и с братьями, и с друзьями, и с прелестной, хорошо обученной своему искусству прислугой… Но вот я не хотел, чтобы мой друг, сияющий дивной красотой и гордостью собой, приближался ко мне…  
      Может быть, потому, что его тело было не таким… какое я привык видеть… привык… ви… Да, Васудева Кришна был воином, подтянутым, статным, но вот как-то слишком холёным, словно переласканным… Куда больше принц, чем воин. И, в отличие от того, другого… цвета хорошо прокалённой бронзы… это тело было слишком светлым, даже с лёгким небесным оттенком — так сильно проступали жилки на изнеженных запястьях и возле шеи. Да и редкостные для арьев голубые глаза, огромные и завораживающие, придавали лицу неземной отсвет… Нет, не принц — истинный царь! — из таких, что царят в душах и сердцах, и возвышенных, и нескромных помыслах, восторгах и терзаниях… И то, как восхищённо взирали на него девушки, было тому подтверждением.  
      Но я не хотел, чтобы он… Подошёл, бесцеремонно положил руку на плечо, заставив меня слегка склониться, убрал мои волосы со спины… меня едва не передёрнуло… да что же это такое?..  
      — Ничего себе! И как такой воин, как ты, Савьясачин, допустил, чтобы твою спину разодрал хищник?  
      Под этим взглядом я склонился ещё ниже, веки мои сами сжались так сильно, будто навсегда хотели отказаться от зрения…  
      Пальцы изучающе водили по моей коже…  
      — Нет, это не когти… О, Партха! — серебристый смех. — Это не зверь! Это ведь… какая-то страстная дэви! И ты ничего мне не сказал, хитрец! Признавайся, чьё сердечко я разбил, когда забрал тебя? Может, стоит её найти и привезти сюда? Хотя сестра будет недовольна… но мы улестим её… Так как? Поищем твою птичку?  
      — Мадхава… я не хочу говорить об этом…  
      — Ха! Значит, это какая-то девчонка из деревни, о которой ты не хочешь даже вспоминать? Но такая страсть!.. Партха, да ты могуч! Сестре очень повезло…  
      — Я не хочу… говорить об этом… — и я не мог даже пошевелиться, так сковало моё тело от этих прикосновений и шутливо-откровенного тона… да что же это? Брат Бхима мог сказануть и не такое… да и от Накулы можно было услыхать всякие шуточки… но…  
      — Подите прочь, — спокойно сказал Мадхава, отходя от меня, — и служанки молчаливо выскользнули за двери.  
      — Это не дэви, — тон был уже совсем другим.  
      И когда я поднял голову на своего друга, в его глазах увидел неподдельную тревогу.  
      — Мадхава, забудь. Прошу тебя.  
      — Такое забудешь… Я думал, что всё закончилось, когда ты покинул Ангапрадеш семь лет назад… Я тогда вздохнул спокойно, подумав, что аскезы и общение с небожителями выметут из твоей головы весь этот… Но это продолжается, ведь так? — уже не тревога — словно стальная плеть. — Этот адов безумец по-прежнему тянет из тебя жилы, пьёт твою кровь? И как долго? Все семь лет?  
      — Мадхава… нет…  
      — Так это я нашёл тебя над пропастью, собирающимся броситься туда в полном отчаянии, потому, что его демонская милость снова вышвырнул тебя за ненадобностью, ибо ты ему надоел? И так… уже столько лет… А если снова позовёт… снова побежишь, как собачонка?  
      «…не позовёт…»  
      — Нет, Мадхава… довольно! Я не желаю говорить об этом!  
      Я решительно встал и бросился к выходу. Меня остановили, схватив за руку. И снова я едва не пошатнулся, когда блистательное тело оказалось совсем рядом. И он, похоже, почувствовал это, тут же отошёл и обернулся, наконец, пеленою для утирания.  
      — Прости, друг Арджуна… Тебе и вправду нужно сначала немного отдохнуть.  
      — Сначала? А что — потом?  
      — А потом вспомнить о своём предназначении. Отринуть ненужное. Вредное. Тёмное. И исполнить, наконец, свой долг.  
      — И каков же он, друг?  
      — Стать рукою богов в борьбе с грехом и преступлением на этой земле.  
      — А что… у дэвов нет рук? Они сами не могут сделать то, что им нужно? Зачем им чьи-то несовершенные руки, трясущиеся от сомнений?  
      — И откуда ты стал таким «умным», Партха? — насмешливый хлопок по плечу.  
      — От бесед с мудрецами и небожителями — откуда же ещё? — что-то заставило меня отстраниться.  
      — Одного не понял ты, «мудрец» с луком… Именно так проверяется преданность людей богам, Законам Вселенной, дхарме… Дэвам вообще ничего не нужно от лю… нас. Это нужно только нам самим. Это нам посылаются судьбою испытания в виде демонов и их человеческих воплощений — чтобы мы могли узнать себе цену: своей силе, своей праведности, своему разуму — его чистоте… Только чистый разум может отличить истинное зло, только ведомым им рукам дано право… нет, небесный дар! — покарать его, уничтожить преступников. Неразумные и испорченные могут принимать преступников за страдальцев, жалеть их, оправдывать… Но это — испытание их глазам и разуму, это та ловушка, в которую попадаются многие, ловушка демонов… Но истинный праведник не попадёт в неё, как не попал Бхагаван Рама в сердечную ловушку снисхождения к женской природе преступного ракшаса Тхадаки!  
      — Я уже слышал об этом, Мадхава. Никакого снисхождения к несущим тёмную карму… И что же требуется от меня? Кого следует убить моими… придатками воли дэвов? Или сначала отрубить им руки и ноги, как это сделал Бхагаван Рама с ракшасом, и лишь потом — убить? Да и убил… лишь благодаря уговорам мудрейшего Вишвамитры… а если бы не он, сострадательности принца Рамы просто не было бы предела…  
      Я и сам не понимал, откуда во мне столько горькой иронии. И больше — горечи, чем насмешки, куда больше…  
      — Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю, Партха! Или забыл о том, что произошло в зале собраний Хастинапура? Как они хотели подвергнуть позору твою жену… вашу императрицу, невестку династии! А что сделали с тобой и твоими братьями! И не в первый раз! Только воплотившиеся демоны могут творить такое, без сердца и разума, только они! Твоя сила дана тебе, чтобы уничтожить врагов Вселенной!  
      — Я уже слышал эти сказки о Дурьодхане и его братьях. Но кто знает, правда ли это? А не просто удобный повод сделать из них…  
      — Если бы я не знал, как у тебя далеко всё зашло… что ты сейчас будешь искать оправдания и Раване, и Хираньякашипу, и вору небесной амриты, коварному Раху, и даже пожирателям людей Хидимбе и Бакхе, которых убил твой праведный брат, не знающий сомнений… А всё потому, что эта демонская ловушка уже оплела твой разум, словно щупальца гидры… но от них ещё можно избавиться. Если ты уже разучился верить тем, кто знает, то поверь собственным глазам. Дурьодхана и его братья — они словно одно целое, сплав, у них единый разум на всех. Они, словно рыбы, плавают косяком и сворачивают все одновременно в одну сторону, даже без приказа… Будто знают — и не умом, а чем-то другим… Или же как стая жёлтых псов, что, обезумев, будет нестись, не разбирая дороги и разрывая в клочья всё на своём пути… Или… Такое бывает только у демонов! Только у асуров одна душа на всех и единый разум, ведущий их, только… Они — воплотившиеся демоны! Или даже… это один демон, и он был настолько чудовищен, что его душе для перевоплощения не хватило одного тела — понадобилась сотня!  
      — Мадхава… ты наслушался сказочников? Или у тебя у самого открылся талант? На площади за такую песню ты получил бы много риса и масла…  
      — Если не имеешь глаз, Партха, не умеешь наблюдать, спроси своего брата Юдхиштхиру. Уж он-то давно понял природу сыновей династии Куру, рождённых в сосудах… Да и этот… трущобный… не просто так прибился к ним! Они своих всегда найдут! У них у всех чутьё на собратьев!  
      Да, конечно. Ещё бы почуяли «асурини» Панчали… и она — их…  
      Или??? Именно это… и происходило тогда? И на сваямваре… и в зале собраний… происходило именно «узнавание»… но вот как-то слишком странно… для человеческого понимания…  
      «Выбери себе другого мужа — из нас!..» — приди к своим, сестра!.. открой глаза!.. «Подойди и сядь ко мне на колени!» — если не видишь, может, хоть почувствуешь… «Да она развратница!» — ещё бы, если так беспросветно слепа…  
      Я тряхнул головой. Ведь я не верю ни в каких воплотившихся демонов, как бы необычайно ни родились на свет наши заклятые братья, и какими бы странными ни были и Дурьодхана, и Карна… о, Махадэв! А ведь в тот день… когда я наблюдал за ними в окно царских покоев в Анге… то, что тогда происходило между ними — ведь было… нечеловеческим!..  
      Тут мне потребовалось сесть. Воистину, если вовремя не найти объяснения тому, что некогда предстало твоим глазам, оно может вернуться… и снова раздавить твою грудь глыбою непонимания…  
      Но как бы там ни было, а каждый из них — ещё и просто человек. Со своей — человеческой — болью…  
      — …они пытались опозорить твою жену! Ты даже представить не можешь, что могло бы случиться, если бы не милость Бхагавана Вишну, защитившая её! Если бы не крепость её преданности Великому Богу! Если бы она и вправду стала рабыней, они бы все накинулись на неё, словно… и этот… трущобный… он был бы вторым после своего дорогого друга, даже Духшасане пришлось бы посторониться…  
      — Мадхава, нет. Так не могло быть! — голова моя вскинулась, в голосе откуда-то прорезалась твёрдость… несмотря на то, что сомнения просто разрывали грудь…  
      — Ты не веришь, что они на такое способны?  
      — Нет. У Дурьодханы и его братьев немало недостатков, но такие же может найти в себе и любой из нас. И это значит, что все мы демоны?  
      — Узна _ю_ … и слова, и тон… Слишком разумен ты стал, Пхальгуна, но от такого «разума» у кшатриев отсыхают руки, становятся неспособными поднять оружие… Но ты не брахман, сколько бы ни ходил по земле в этом облике, — тебе им не стать. Ты уже не доверяешь мне, как раньше…  
      — Если ты скажешь мне, что Дурьодхана и его братья разрывают всё на своем пути, насилуют чужих жён и каждый день сжигают кого-то во дворцах или хижинах — я тебе не поверю.  
      — А тут и верить не надо. Достаточно зажечь лампаду разума. Этот царёк из трущоб, ведомый своим безумием, носится по Бхарате, захватывая и подчиняя себе ни в чём не повинных правителей и их подданных, отбирает их богатства, налагает на них непосильную дань — и всё это идёт прямым ходом в руки хастинапурского ювраджа. Был бы он праведником… можно было бы не бояться… но зачем грешнику такие богатства? Только на разврат! И чем их больше, чем легче они достаются, тем сильнее развращаются такие души…  
      — Ты точно знаешь, Мадхава, на что идут эти средства? Я хотел бы это узнать. Получить полные сведения о том, как распоряжается наследный принц Хастинапура своими податями. И не на словах… Я хочу видеть свитки, расчеты…  
      — Партха! Да я тебе и так скажу: они…  
      — И не от тебя, Мадхава. Я, пожалуй, обращусь за этим к почтенному Балараме. Он наверняка обладает такими сведениями, ведь Дурьодхана — его ученик и частый гость… Да и взял ли бы такой человек, как высокочтимый Баладэв, в ученики негодяя или ничтожество?  
      — Значит, ты уже совсем не доверяешь мне… И всё… из-за этого помрачённого и его недужной ненависти ко мне… о которой он наверняка говорил тебе беспрестанно, очерняя меня и пороча… И ты внимал, даже не пытаясь обдумывать! А сейчас этот опасный умалишённый, получив власть и оружие, и право творить, что хочет, опустошает Бхарату… и никто не может остановить его! Сколько слёз пролила уже из-за него наша земля, сколько погребальных костров, вдов, сирот… Он не сунется разве что сюда — знает, что против моего небесного оружия ему не выстоять. Да разве ещё в Панчал… и то, как знать… махарадж Друпада уже стар… хорошо там есть огнерождённый принц Дхриштадьюмна — он единственный может встать вровень с этим непобедимым безум…  
      — Тем, которого ты хотел взять себе… чтобы… любоваться?.. Тем самым, которого ты мог бы исцелить, но не сделал этого. Так сделай, ещё не поздно — и всё это прекратится.  
      — Как же! Если я совершу такое, поддавшись состраданию… уже даже не к нему, но ко всем, стонущим под его пятой… он ведь впадёт в гнев и, чего доброго, вызовет меня на поединок. А я… не владею ни луком, ни мечом… а он не владеет чакрой… придётся сражаться врукопашную… но и тут я не слишком подготовлен…  
      — Да ты, нечто, боишься его, Мадхава?  
      — Странно было бы не опасаться существа, от которого никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. Но я не боюсь. Буде он сунется в Двараку — узнает, что почём. Но он не настолько глуп.  
      — Не только боишься, но и уважаешь…  
      — Довольно, Партха. Знаю, что защищать его и оправдывать ты можешь часами… Но это не отменяет того, что он — проклятие арийских зе…  
      — Я хочу видеть Баладэва, Мадхава.  
      — Так ступай уже. Но глава династии слишком занят, чтобы прямо сегодня удовлетворить твоё… любопытство. Надеюсь, вытерпишь несколько дней… чтобы убедиться, что богатства в руках грешников…  
      Но я уже покинул банные покои.  
      Однако мой друг оказался прав. Глава династии Яду не просто был занят — он и вовсе отсутствовал в Двараке, отправившись на какие-то важные переговоры, а затем, как мне сообщили царедворцы, на поклонение, а потом ещё погостить у одного великого мудреца, с которым водил давнюю дружбу… одним словом, только богам известно, когда сиятельный властитель вернётся. Получить те сведения, которые я хотел (нет, это просто засело в моём мозгу, словно стрела!) — было попросту не у кого. Не расспрашивать же придворных, которые все как один взирали с приоткрытыми ртами на принца Кришну и говорили лишь им вложенные в голову слова.  
      А этих слов я уже слышать не желал. И мне даже не хотелось уже думать, почему. Оставалось только ждать.  
      А в этом время — попытаться хоть немного обжиться на новом месте, привыкнуть к нему… некогда столь любимому, где всегда было так легко моему сердцу. Оно отдыхало здесь: в этих великолепных дворцах, чудесных садах, среди необыкновенно красивой — будто специально так подобранной — прислуги… В числе служанок я увидел мельком и ту девушку из Анги, Асани… или Афсани… которая, казалось, совсем не постарела за эти годы и лучилась довольством. Да и при дворе находились лишь красивые люди, ни одного такого, чтобы облик его резал глаза, заставляя желать отвернуться. Здесь всё было прекрасно: и постоянные игры в садах многочисленных прелестных жён и разновозрастных детей Васудевы, и их танцы, смех и постоянные улыбки на лицах, сияющие глаза… И когда я видел их счастье — особенно если он сам входил в их круг, и, бывало, словно ребёнок, забавлялся с ними мячом, играл на флейте или гонялся за пестрокрылыми бабочками… мне самому хотелось чего-то подобного, того, что называется «семья». Но где сейчас моя семья?.. Нужно попытаться обрести единение хотя бы с теми, кто рядом.  
      Я сделал робкую попытку вернуться в опочивальню Субхадры. И она приняла меня. Хотя в этом было больше супружеской покорности добродетельной жены, нежели истинного желания… Но я очень надеялся на то, что сумею возродить былую нежность…  
      Но вот ведь… при всей наивной прелести Субхадры, которой она ничуть не растеряла с годами, я всегда знал… очень быстро это понял в самом начале нашего брака… что эта пленительная женщина не отличается большим умом. Это с Панчали можно было говорить обо всём: и о царстве и его заботах (когда оно у нас было), и о самых сложных по своей мудрости свитках, и даже о ведении войны и боевых маневрах… В Индрапрастхе она вникала во всё — и нередко давала дельные советы императору, да и остальным моим братьям в самых разных вопросах нашего непростого бытия… А уж с луком и мечом я видел её не раз. Однажды она даже предложила мне состязание в стрельбе по движущимся целям — я, конечно, победил, но наблюдать за женщиной, отставшей от меня лишь на четыре очка, было поразительно…  
      А вот Субхадра… откровенно зевающая, если с моих уст слетало что-то, выходящее за рамки речей о любви и сыне… Да и любовь… я помнил, как она вспыхнула между нами, и как мы, юные, ворковали в дваракском саду, словно два голубя, шутливо пугаясь каждого шороха и со смехом прячась в розовых кустах от «брата Кришны», который с самого начала всё знал и был не против, иначе эти нежные свидания были бы пресечены в зачатке… Но сейчас, в наших нынешних летах… голубки, похоже, оба, далеко не так белы… да и о чём ворковать тем, кто пережил и силки, и стрелы?.. Поэтому — только сын. Только разговоры о необыкновенных надеждах, которые подавал наш Абхиманью, о его успехах — могли заставить нас с женой провести вместе больше, чем полчаса.  
      Наш Абхиманью воистину блистал… И, наблюдая за ним, я начинал хотеть — до боли в сердце — увидеть и других моих сыновей, особенно сына Панчали… и её саму. Вот уж с кем скучать точно бы не пришлось! Но… где сейчас Панчали? И предпочла она — не меня…  
      И это уже не впервые так. С того самого дня, как я привёл дочь Друпады в нашу странную семью, заставившую её принять странный подвиг с молчаливым противостоянием всему миру, — хоть в этом была не моя вина, но… мы словно мстили друг другу, беспрестанно… молча, с улыбкой и нежностью в глазах… я исчезал в странствия, заводил себе новых жён… она открыто предпочитала мне моих братьев и дружбу с тем, кого звала Говиндой, отнимая его драгоценное в те поры внимание у меня… улыбка — и морозный холод… нежность — и лёд… И хоть в мои годы она преданно выполняла супружеский долг, и хоть она родила мне сына… но я почти с самого начала чувствовал сердцем: это не то, о чём говорят — «судьба», не то, о чем поют в песнях — «они сотворены друг для друга»…  
      Да и сотворена ли она хоть для кого-то из нас пятерых? Может ли создание, вышедшее из огня уже зрелой божественной красавицей, не знавшее детства и родительской ласки — быть сотворённым для мужчины? Да и женщина ли она вообще? Или только… символ, знамение… знамя! Чего? Ещё не ясно… Хотя смелые сказители уже поют о великой войне… но сколько их, тех смелых? А она… все те, кто был в прошлом воплощении асурами, ныне не имеют сердца, подобного человеческому… И в этом она — сестра моего жестокосердного Картиккеи, нет, в этом они сходны куда сильнее, чем брат и сестра… вот, скорее, как супруги из тех, что «судьба» и «созданы друг для друга»…  
      Не смей, Арджуна… даже тенью помысла не смей… туда…  
      — Абхиманью! Пора тебе уже воевать не деревянным мечом… Идём, покажу тебе арсенал!  
      — Господин! Ему ещё рано! Сынок! Мама приготовила для тебя подарок! Такой чудный… Идём скорее!  
      И тут что-то было не так. Словно я по-прежнему остался чужаком… для тех людей, что не видели меня годами… и привыкли обходиться без меня. Даже слишком привыкли. И негласно дают мне понять, что хоть и готовы прислушиваться ко мне, но решать — здесь, в этом дворце, в этом городе, в этом царстве, в этой династии, в этой — не моей — семье… мне ничего не дано. Субхадра была ядави, Абхиманью рос ядавом, а не Пандавом… и мне уже ничего не изменить.  
      И, что самое страшное, мне и не хотелось ничего менять. Как когда-то в Анге, мне хотелось укрыться вглубь сада и предаться уединению… со странными мыслями: а не всё ли равно, где ему предаваться? Где быть живым одиночеством…  
      Даже разговоры с Мадхавой не радовали меня, как раньше. Хотя он беспрестанно находил меня в саду и старался развлечь… но его речи ничуть не развлекали… Ещё бы, если тебе постоянно напоминают о самом тяжёлом дне твоей жизни и его последствиях, стараются разжечь в твоей душе погасший было от новых впечатлений факел ненависти и мести… Да, я помню, Мадхава… Помню, что они сделали… да, они должны быть наказаны, да… Да, мне следует убить негодяя Дурьодхану… который пытался нас сжечь… раздеть нашу жену… а ещё, Мадхава, он не отверг человека, снедаемого тяжкой бедою, не отнял у него власть и статус, и право идти выбранным путём… и он был рядом с этим человеком, когда того выкручивало двое суток, и он наверняка был опасен и себе и другим… а уж какие откровения тогда срывались с его уст… и Дурьодхана простил ему меня… измену… с врагом… но тебе не следует этого знать, Мадхава… и мне не стоит этого знать… помнить… да, конечно, своим они простят всё… бывшие асуры всей Бхараты, объединяйтесь… чтобы быть уничтоженными… моей рукой? да, почему нет… я не сказал «нет», Мадхава… я сказал «не ты…»  
      — Ты и вправду хочешь, чтобы я убил его, Мадхава? Именно я?  
      — Только так ты преодолеешь Тьму в себе. Его главное преступление даже не в том, что он оскорбил твою жену… и продолжает оскорблять. Не в том, что он опустошает наши царства в угоду ещё большему грешнику. Его главное преступление в том, что он сделал с тобой!  
      — Что он сделал со мной, Мадхава?  
      — Ты одержим им!  
      — Не более, чем ты.  
      — Партха!!!  
      — Разве нет?  
      Нет, такие слова не звучали. Нигде, кроме моей головы. Говорилось другое. Мягкое, обволакивающее… так, что иной раз я с трудом вырывался из-под этого тёплого ворсистого покрова, накрывающего с головой, отнимающего воздух… И с трудом отводил взгляд от этих ясно-голубых глаз и осиянного ими лица.  
      Которое было завораживающе красивым.  
      Мадхава старше меня. Примерно на те же десять лет, что и… Но если кто-нибудь скажет, что этому очарованию подкатывает полувековой рубеж, такого просто высмеют. Да он вполовину моложе: юно смеющиеся глаза, нежные пухлые губы, ни морщинки на румяном лице, ни серебринки в роскошных, мелко вьющихся, чуть рыжеватых волосах… или это хна? Эту солнечную, знойную краску для волос, рук и стоп — подарок богов — у нас любят многие: и пленительные дэви, и мужи тоже… вон хоть Дурьодхана — чуть не с детства… но здесь иной оттенок: пронизанной солнцем, светящейся изнутри древесной смолы… и таким он был всегда.  
      Я и раньше признавал, что Мадхава невероятно хорош собою, а сейчас… Давно, ещё в юности, он получил от вриндаванских гопи нежное прозвище Канайя — Красавчик. И с гордостью носил его и поныне. Этим именем называла его любимая супруга Рукмини-дэви, да и другие жёны подхватили, и служанки… И он всегда улыбался, когда слышал его из чьих-то уст.  
      Но есть и другое лицо.  
      О котором сказать Канайя — всё равно что Гаруду назвать птичкой.  
      Только Сундара.  
      И каким бы я ни знал этого человека, даже в самом тяжёлом и неприглядном состоянии — ничего не менялось от этого. Каждая частица тела, каждый изгиб, каждая ресница и прядь волос — Сундара…  
      Апсар иначе называют Сурасундари — «божественно прекрасные». Но есть иное — «асурасундари»… Никогда не слышал такого слова, оно само родилось в моём сердце, словно я был муртикаром и жаждал слагать песни, способные прорывать сердца… Но уста мои молчали, словно запечатанные.  
      Ибо если здесь хотелось любоваться заворожённо, то там — глаза болели и слепли.  
      Беда. Бедствие…  
      — Ты одержим демоном… Ты в их ловушке, Партха…  
      — Ничуть не более, чем ты, Канайя…  
      Только в моей голове. На словах — иное.  
      И так по кругу. Вертясь в котором, можно было лишиться рассудка… И что это я когда-то наговаривал на Ангу! Да это милейшее царство по сравнению с Дваракой было раем…  
      И в одну из ночей… это ведь был сон, не так ли? — я ведь давно уже не спал один, только рядом с Субхадрой, — но в эту ночь я был совсем один, когда вдруг на меня навалилось тяжёлое тело, и властный рот завладел моими губами — безжалостно и нежно… Очень длинные, роскошные курчавые волосы накрыли лицо моё так, что я едва не задохнулся, но вместо того, чтобы вскочить от неожиданности, а то и схватиться за оружие, как подобало бы воину, я внезапно провалился в сладостную потерянность… будто так и нужно, так и должно быть… И было мне хорошо, словно от небесной амриты, подлитой в вечернюю трапезу тайно.  
      Не в силах противостоять пульсирующей волне блаженства, я потянулся к этому дивному созданию, о котором уже знал, кто это — и всем существом принимал его… но не от себя самого, а от божественного зелья непротивления… и только когда чужое колено уверенно раскинуло мои бёдра, я опомнился — и оцепенел.  
      Я не могу так! Ведь никогда…  
      И — не желаю. Я мог бы сделать по-другому, но ведь и ты не хочешь этого. Тебе нужно только одно — власть надо мной, не так ли? Не я, не мои чувства, даже не моё тело — только власть!  
      Но я не привычен к такому. Только иначе было со мной. И с… Но разве я могу тебе это сказать? Я никогда и ничего не скажу тебе о том, что было тогда… Нет.  
      Просто нет. Без объяснений. Просто положить ладонь на грудь и откровенно, хоть и бережно, оттолкнуть. Без единого слова.  
      Это ведь был сон, не так ли?.. Иначе ты не оставил бы меня так просто.  
      Это был сон? Я не хочу таких снов.  
      И следующей ночью я осторожно выбрался из не таких уж крепких объятий спящей жены, приложился губами к её лбу… затем прошёл в покои сына, чтобы взглянуть на него, улыбающегося во сне, ещё не знающего страданий… погладить пальцем его кудряшки… развернуться…  
      И, уже не оборачиваясь, уйти. Прихватив с собою лишь лук, меч и небольшой кошель золота — остатки моего выигрыша в недавнем состязании — под чужим именем. На это можно будет обзавестись привычным одеянием аскета и прожить, если сдерживаться в тратах, пару лун… А там будет видно…  
      Не всё ли равно, где быть одному?  
      Жаль только, что я так и не дождался почтенного Баларамы. Но если судьбе будет угодно, она поможет мне встретиться с этим безмерно уважаемым мною человеком и побеседовать обо всём, что так тревожит мою душу.  
  
      ***  
      Но когда я оказался в лесу, в полном одиночестве, ко мне начали приходить другие сны… сначала сны, а потом и их неотвязные продолжения в голове… от которых невозможно было избавиться… и уже через несколько дней всё это оформилось в ЦЕЛЬ. Безумную, немыслимую… но, похоже, это была та единственная цель, которой не противилось моё сердце, напротив — оно приняло её так, будто не было жизни иной, и весь мир был лишь оправой этому пылающему рубину…  
      Арджуна, ты обезумел. Тебя всё-таки пронизало чьим-то недугом… ты просто заразился им, словно в поветрие… Если твоя душа кричит: «Я не могу жить без этого человека!», это вовсе не значит… значит, я должен вернуться к нему.  
      К тому, кто безжалостно изгнал меня, заявив, что я ему вовсе не к делу, и должен идти своим путем, искать себя… Но впереди у меня ещё почти три года изгнания, которые я не знаю, чем занять. Ибо всё… всё, что может предложить мне жизнь — сами небеса! — всё это меркнет, как иссякшие лампады, перед одним-единым помыслом об утраченном тогда, в гроте близ Калинги… А значит, я должен. Чего бы это мне ни стоило, я должен вернуться к нему и быть рядом.  
      С тем, кому я не нужен? С тем… кто грозился отдать мне все завоеванные царства и божественные доспехи в придачу, чтобы только я… Но приказал мне убираться с глаз долой! И теперь, если я приближусь к нему так, что он меня почувствует, меня снова изгонят, вышвырнут прочь со всей жестокостью — и даже разговаривать не станут! На меня могут напустить воинов, которых мне совсем не хочется убивать… но его это не остановит. Он может… может и другое.  
      Но мне необходимо с ним поговорить… Хотя бы поговорить… Как? Только пробраться к нему тайно и застать врасплох… но как это сделать, если эта асурова душа — чувствует меня?  
      Аскезы… Испросить у богов дар защиты от этого демонского чутья… Но… богам не нужны такие аскезы. Они не помогают в подобных просьбах, от которых за йоджану несёт… грехом… Да разве это грех? Разве грех то, что так искренне… и так болит… Но для богов — грех. Да и мой Небесный Отец уже дал мне понять, что мир дэвов отвернулся от меня.  
      Есть только один выход. Обратиться… к иным силам. Тем, с которыми я прежде никогда не имел дела. Но имели другие! Панчалы не скрывают, что их прославленная принцесса-генерал Шикхандини водит давнюю дружбу с царём якшей и даже по милости его может, когда захочет, принимать облик мужа, и даже жениться и зачинать сыновей, а потом, по желанию своему, снова становиться женщиной. Все знают это о ней, хотя вот сына «принца Шикханди» никто никогда не видел… да и жены его тоже… Но разве это волнует меня сейчас?  
      Воззвать к якшараджу и принять аскезу ради милости его? Но… где мне его найти? Да и нужны ли якшам чьи-то аскезы? Может, им нужно какое-то другое служение? А даже если так… где мне его искать? Он является только сам, и только к тем, кто зачем-то сами ему нужны, вот как когда-то понадобился мой брат Юдхиштхира, чтобы испытать его… Я тогда даже и не видел якшу, погружённый в смертный сон, и лишь, очнувшись, со слов брата узнал, что произошло.  
      …В тихом отчаянии я снова попытался улечься, ожидая, что промечусь на своем травяном ложе до утра, но, как ни странно, веки сомкнулись почти сразу…  
      — У меня есть для тебя служение, сын Индры. Но захочешь ли ты его принять?  
      — Да, якшарадж, — я даже не удивился. — Если это по силам моим.  
      — Сначала скажи, что ты хочешь за это?  
      — Я хочу получить дар менять свой облик полностью, даже внутри, чтобы только разум оставался моим, но не… Чтобы те… кто чувствует людей… не могли чувствовать мою суть… что это я.  
      — Вот как? Но ты ведь знаешь: дары тех, кто может их давать, никогда не бывают такими, как жаждет просящий. Они всегда — испытание. Ты получишь от меня этот дар, но — у тебя будет возможность принять всего три облика. И если ни один из них не поможет в задуманном тобою, то тебе придётся об этом забыть. И понять, что это — не твоё. Ты готов к этому?  
      Понять, что это — не моё? А что тогда моё в этом проклятом мире, если не это? Всего три облика… значит, придётся поработать головой, чтобы не ошибиться… воистину, испытание! Но я пройду его!  
      — Я принимаю ваш дар, якшарадж. Теперь скажите, чем я могу отплатить за него.  
      — Ты исполнишь желание моей дочери. Она хочет родить сына от дэвапутры. И именно от признанного всеми сына дэва, а не какого-то там небесного изгоя или безумца, выдающего себя за… А о тебе, сын Индры, известно, что уж ты-то точно не безумец, и что твой Небесный Отец даже более чем просто признаёт тебя — он предлагал тебе стать богом.  
      — Но я не могу утверждать, что мой сын обязательно станет богом.  
      — А моей дочери и не нужно это. Мне самому неведомо, что ей нужно — у неё свои помыслы, свои желания, и она делится ими со мною лишь когда сама захочет. Но с этим… она донимает меня уже год… но я не вправе сам требовать от людей чего-либо… только если их собственные помыслы приведут их в наш мир. Тебя — привело, дэвапутра. Решай. Скажешь «да» — уже сегодня проведём брачную церемонию и…  
      Ещё одна жена? Которая пришла не от сердца… Ещё один сын, которого придётся оставить?.. Камадэв, однако, возлюбил меня больше, чем все другие дэвы, и что-то возлагает на меня уж очень большие надежды… Но если эта женщина, которой я даже не знаю, потом станет страдать… или… Я ведь не могу остаться с нею!  
      — Не бойся, сын Индры. Якшини не такие, как ваши женщины. Они и чувствуют иначе. Да и слова «брачная церемония» я сказал лишь для тебя. Это тебе так будет проще и понятнее, и не ударит по вашим традициям. У якшини нет мужей. Они могут иметь столько детей, сколько захотят, и от стольких мужчин, сколько им пожелается. От якшей, людей и прочих… Мы живём намного дольше вас, многие даже считают нас бессмертными духами — неужели же нам проводить века с одним и тем же или одной?.. И мы привыкли терять и отпускать. Но куда больше привыкли уходить сами. Моя дочь не нуждается в тебе, ей нужен лишь ребёнок с кровью дэва.  
      У дэвов есть кровь?.. я тут же отмахнулся от ненужного вопроса, хотя…  
      — Мне не трудно согласиться на это, якшарадж. Но… у меня не так много времени. Ведь первой может родиться дочь… у меня уже была дочь, значит… да и…  
      — Тебе слишком много приходится объяснять, сын Индры. Ты пытлив. И может, от этого твоя душа не знает покоя… и твои желания исполняются не сразу, тебе долго приходится идти к ним из-за терзающих тебя по пути вопросов… Но ты никогда не сможешь стать проще, а значит… Если якшини хочет сына — у неё будет сын! — и тебе не стоит пытаться это понять. Да и носить она его станет не девять лун, а столько, сколько захочет, начиная от десяти дней.  
      Тут я вытаращил глаза.  
      — Но если дитя может родиться через десять дней, зачем хотеть носить его больше?  
      — А это смотря что ты хочешь получить. Если тебе нужен воин — достаточно одной луны. Если же умник и хитрец — продержись две. А уж если хочешь мудреца-а… то держись ровно столько, сколько мудрости ему желаешь — вплоть до девяти лун.  
      — А кто же нужен… от меня?  
      — Такой же, как ты. Воин. Ну, немного умник и чуточку хитрец.  
      Получив такую прямолинейную (и не очень лестную) оценку своей драгоценной особы, я мог бы и разгневаться в кшатрийском сердце своём, таящем немалую гордыню… Но вместо обиды пришла яростная радость: всего каких-то полторы-две луны… А может, и меньше, если моя новая жена не заставит меня дожидаться рождения наследника… но мне уже самому хочется его дождаться!..  
      …Пробуждение окатило меня ледяной волной. Всего лишь сон! Такой же, как… Всего лишь…  
      Но внезапно ночная тьма вокруг меня озарилась мириадами парящих в воздухе огней… и я увидел среди них силуэты приближающихся… существ?  
      Множество сильных рук подняли меня и понесли куда-то…  
      …В эту же ночь мне надела гирлянду на шею странная девушка с волосами, оплетёнными плющом и травами так, что, казалось, зелень и есть её косы… с глазами цвета изумруда… приземистая и кряжистая, словно древесный ствол… Она доставала мне едва до середины груди, и плечи, и бёдра её были широки, а стан так тонок, что, казалось, переломится в любой момент, как тростинка… Лицо её было округлым и почему-то напоминало мне жену Дурьодханы Бханумати-дэви, которую я видел всего один раз. Но лишь слегка… И от тела её исходил аромат древесного мха, смешанный с запахом редкого цветка, который когда-то рос в богатом саду Индрапрастхи…  
      А когда мы остались наедине — не где-нибудь, а на освещённой парящими огнями лесной поляне, — она сказала:  
      — Моё имя Уастишарнастьямбха. Но ты можешь называть меня как пожелаешь. Назови меня именем твоей возлюбленной — и я приму её облик. Так тебе будет проще со мной.  
      И тут же они все предстали перед моим внутренним взором: величавая Драупади, трепетная Субхадра, стройная, как тростинка, Читрангада, суровая и загадочная Улупи, светлокосая северная красавица Сватиланха, одна хорошенькая служаночка из похождений юности… и другая, пышнобёдрая вдовушка не юных лет, но такая жаркая… и холодная стеклянная Урваши… И… вот ещё!.. с ними вместе непостижимым образом явилась ко мне в помыслы… о, боги… Вришали-дэви, жена Ангараджа! Которую я тоже видел не больше двух раз: сначала среди служанок Панчали по пути в Кхандаву, а потом ещё — когда эта красивая, как придорожный цветок, девушка, с такими строгими глазами, будто на ней висело не меньше трёх суровых обетов, явилась уже в Индрапрастху под охраной Карны. Тогда он был ей ещё никем, а ушла она вслед за ним уже его женой…  
      И почему-то именно это лицо не желало оставлять меня…  
      Я стряхнул с себя наваждение… вновь вызвал перед глазами образы моих жён… и понял, что ни одна из них не нужна сейчас… Есть только один облик, который я хотел бы видеть… и не только видеть… но в этом случае у дочери якшараджа никогда не будет сына.  
      — Не нужно этого, Уастишарнастьямбха-дэви. Вот видите: я могу произнести ваше имя без запинки, и оно приятно моему слуху. Как и ваш облик — взору моему.  
      — Ты никого не любишь, сын Индры? Это странно…  
      — Почтенная якшакумари, Камадэв одарил меня способностью любить ту, кто со мною рядом. Всем сердцем. Поверьте мне.  
      — Я не умею верить. Я умею видеть. Ты не любишь меня — но мне и не нужна твоя любовь. Однако мне нравится твоя сердечность и желание принять меня такой, какой я рождена. За это ты получишь дар — уже от меня. Но он тоже будет испытанием. Ты сможешь исполнить любое своё желание, любое! — но только на один день.  
      — На один день? Это как же…  
      — А так. Если ты пожелаешь себе великую силу, или неземную красоту, или огромное богатство — всё это придёт к тебе, но лишь на один день, а потом исчезнет. Если ты чем-то болен, и захочешь исцелиться, — исцелишься, но на один день, — а потом недуг вернется. Также и с любым другим человеком — один день милосердия, а потом… Если полюбишь кого-то — ты добьёшься своей возлюбленной, но лишь на один день, а потом она покинет тебя… уйдёт… или будет похищена… или даже убита… И вообще, с другими людьми рисковать не стоит — это может нанести им непоправимый урон. Но это мой единственный совет. Об уроне самому себе — думай сам.  
      — Но что тогда вообще делать с однодневным желанием?  
      — Много чего. Например, ты можешь пожелать себе любую еду, какой прежде не едал… Или любой самый тайный мудрый свиток, доступный и не всякому махариши, — его можно прочесть за один день, но знания останутся с тобою навсегда. Или же возможность победить кого-то в бою, убить врага любой, самой немыслимой силы… Что тебе самому будет нужнее всего. Но будь осторожен: растратить этот дар можно и на ничтожное… не сожалеть бы об утраченном, когда придёт неизбежное!  
      …Когда через две луны появился на свет мой сын, я назвал его Дэвавратой — в честь моего великого деда. Да и имя это как нельзя лучше подходило ему — говорило о том, что в нём течёт кровь дэва. Хотя даже в себе я не чувствовал этого — человек, слишком даже человек… Но когда я спросил мою жену, зачем ей понадобился такой сын, она сказала:  
      — А потому, что кровь якшей и дэвов ещё никогда не смешивалась. Мне просто любопытно, к чему это приведёт!  
      — Всего лишь любопытство?  
      — Но я же не спрашиваю тебя, господин, зачем тебе понадобилось прятаться от асурова чутья. Ты можешь убивать асуров сотнями, даже не понимая, как это происходит… Я не хочу знать, зачем тебе понадобилось к ним идти… чего ты от них хочешь, дэвапутра… Или не от них, а от кого-то из них в человеческом теле?  
      — Всё-таки спрашиваешь, моя дэви…  
      — Может быть, я могу тебе чем-то помочь.  
      — Ты и твой отец уже помогли мне, и будет дерзостью просить большего… Но да, я прошу: позволь мне уйти.  
      — Иди. Мне не нужен второй сын. А даже если и понадобится, я призову другого дэвапутру, хоть их сейчас живёт меньше десятка, и шестеро из них — это ты и твои братья.  
      — Шестеро?  
      — Пятеро. Конечно же, пятеро. Шестой — не твой брат, и всего лишь… ошибка. Мне надо быть внимательнее в выборе. Ступай. Но я могу помочь тебе — советом. Если ты готов выслушать его.  
      За эти две луны я успел убедиться в необычайной мудрости якшини. Какой-то совсем иной, чем мудрость людей… И в её способности «видеть» во мне то, чего я не видел сам. Странно, что она не увидела…  
      — Сын Индры, тот человек, что засел в твоем сердце, словно стрела, любит тебя сильнее, чем ты его.  
      Что?  
      — И именно поэтому тебе придётся несладко. Потому что если ты останешься с ним, тебе придется узнать о нём то, чего ты еще не знал. Ты хочешь стать его богом?  
      Что-о?  
      — Хочешь, чтобы он сломался так сильно, чтобы омывать твои ноги своими слезами и утирать волосами?  
      Благие дэвы…  
      — Будь осторожен. Если ты не хочешь этого, не иди к нему. А теперь — прощай!  
      …Когда я снова оказался в лесу, один, я долго не мог прийти в себя от предсказания якшини. Значит… всё то, что я попросил и за что заплатил так честно, теперь ни к чему… Я не могу пойти к нему, не могу…  
      Этого не должно произойти с ним, я не могу быть причиной такого… Да и он сам наверняка знал… предчувствовал… потому я и был изгнан!  
      Я не могу… идти… к нему… И у меня есть одно желание, которое я могу исполнить. И я уже знаю, какое.  
      Умереть.  
      На… один день? Но разве такое возможно? Умереть — и ожить? Побывать на райских планетах… так я уже там был! Осталось только побывать в аду… если уж больше меня ничто не ждёт на этой земле.  
      А что? Это даже будет интересно! И, может быть, я вернусь оттуда с совсем иной душой и разумом… которым уже не нужна будет никакая земная тщета…  
      Я закрыл глаза и уже почти высказал своё странное желание…  
      И в этот миг со всей ясностью услышал в сердце своём: «Арджуна… бог мой… не бросай меня…».  
      …Это уже было: и слёзы, и волосы, и к моим ногам… И через мгновение — непроницаемо железное лицо, и слова, способные задушить меня и выкрутить мои суставы… разорвать на части моё сердце… Да ему всё нипочём! Сломаться… как же! Скорее сама собою переломится пополам и рухнет огромная каменная статуя Махадэва на главной площади Хастинапура, чем эта непрошибаемая душа, которую способна сломать только смерть. А то, о чём сказала якшини, для него — пустяк… Они и не помнит об этом, когда приходит в себя… и вот после того — сияет, словно рассвет, даже если до — был измождён до полусмерти.  
      И именно поэтому я должен вернуться к нему. И с этой минуты — ни единого сомнения!  
      С этой минуты — никаких метаний и терзаний, лишь абсолютно практические мысли. И главная из них: где он сейчас? Как мне его найти?  
      Возвращаться в Калингу — бессмысленно: прошло без малого полгода, их там уже давно нет. Ни Калинга, ни Кошала… туда идти не нужно. Но удаление этих точек с моей внутренней карты ничуть не помогло. Даже представить сложно, где сейчас носит самого непостижимого человека, какого я знал в своей жизни… Кого ещё он успел завоевать и покорить собою за это время… А ведь наверняка успел! Если бы он был разгромлен или просто потерпел хоть малейшее поражение, об этом бы уже кричала вся Бхарата! Слухи захлёстывали бы меня штормовою волною — даже в уединении в лесу… птицы бы носили на хвостах, цветы раскрывали бы свои головки поутру, сочась таким «нектаром»…  
      Но ничего подобного до меня не доносилось. Значит, с ним всё благополучно — и он продолжает срывать одну победу за другой, словно эти самые цветы…  
      Но ведь и об этом говорят. И очень громко! А значит, мне нужно всего лишь выйти к людям. И их бодрые языки доведут меня, куда следует…  
      Так и случилось. В ближайшей же деревне — я едва успел в неё войти, как наткнулся на сидящих за каменным столом с игральными костями в руках людей, которые, забыв о своей забаве, бурно обсуждали «политику», неистово споря и тыча друг друга руками в плечи. Вот никогда не мог понять, какое крестьянам и ремесленникам дело до того, в чём они совершенно не разбираются, чему их не учат с детства, да и незачем это знать землепашцам и кузнецам… Но вот они, похоже, не только готовы были дать каждому из махараджей Бхараты советы, как лучше править царством, или же гневные оплеухи царям, их наместникам и генералам, но каждый из спорщиков, похоже, сам готов был занять трон — и уж точно справился бы с этой задачей куда как лучше всех раджей, вместе взятых.  
      Сделав почтительно-заинтересованное лицо, я слушал, как перемывают кости династиям Чеди, Магадхи и Айодхьи, а также какому-то незнакомому мне, но, по мнению здешних «правителей», совершенно тупоумному и невезучему генералу Ратанике, который попался в какую-то ловушку в горах «как последний дурень… Да как можно быть таким ослом? Вот я бы…», — и терпеливо ждал. Уже начиная понимать, о чьей ловушке идет речь… ну, само собой!  
      — Это ты только так говоришь, брат Притью! Ни за что бы ты не раскусил маневр Ангараджа Карны. У него голова работает как надо. За семь лет — ни одного поражения! И во всех завоёванных царствах порядок наводит как надо, что никто и не чихнёт…  
      — Ну, ещё бы! Он ведь из наших, из простых… а у нас ум не заплыл жиром, как у раджей… Ещё бы наместниками ставил таких, как он сам, а не чванливых кшатриев…  
      — …да не таскал бы за собой сотню дармоедов брахманов, на которых уходит половина фуража… а нам его пополнять… Свой-то он свой, а как надо армию накормить, так деревню обнесёт подчистую, а всё из-за брахманов… Аскеты-то аскеты, а брюхо набить любят!  
      — Как обнесёт, так и восполнит… Не он ли луну назад прислал нам из Айодхьи десять возов риса и масла да кошель золота?  
      Айодхья?  
      — Да, он уже вторую луну стоит под Айодхьей… Не любит раджа Анги дворцы, всё подавай походный шатёр… говорю же, наш, свой…  
      — А то!.. Вот если бы не брахманы… Оглоеды! Всё им мало…  
      Дальше мне незачем было слушать. Оставалось лишь соизмерить расстояние с моими возможностями. А это было далеко — мне понадобится не меньше луны, чтобы добраться туда пешком. А за это время ещё неизвестно, куда может переметнутся армия непредсказуемого великого воина и полководца. Значит…  
      Я решительно подошёл к спорщикам, держа в руках две золотые монеты, и спросил, есть ли здесь хороший конь. Вознаграждение произвело должное впечатление, мне вывели лучшего одра, что был в деревне — хоть и не боевой скакун, но ехать можно… Но когда я промчался уже треть пути, меня ударило: да в своём нетерпении, Арджуна, ты забыл, ради чего, собственно, проходил служение у дочери якшараджа… А для того, чтобы кое-кто не чувствовал тебя! Но вот, ты, трясясь от предвкушения, едва не ворвался в его чутьё, как последний генерал Ратаника…  
      Я с трудом заставил себя остановиться и расположиться на ночлег на лесной поляне. Уже завтра я приму свой первый облик. И вот, сдаётся мне, что у него не так уж мало шансов…  
      На следующее утро я, слегка подтряхиваемый неверием самому себе, принял облик… прекраснейшей девушки — из каких вообще мог себе вообразить. Образ был рискованным… но ведь мне нужно только одно — добраться до него, а там уже можно и принять своё собственное обличье… но от мысли о том, чтобы вот принять его не сразу… моё новое нежное личико запунцовело так, что в воде озера, в котором я разглядывал себя, казалось, заиграли огненные рыбки… Когда они «сплыли», я рассмотрел, что облик мой уже одет и украшен наподобие не слишком зажиточной вайшьяни, а на лбу у меня тика в виде прекрасного весеннего цветка. Глаза мои уставились на этот цветок — и в разуме само всплыло: «Наргис…» Вот, именно так меня и будут звать — Наргиса-дэви. Чудесное имя.  
      Теперь осталось только в этом облике — в полной женской форме, лишённой всех моих воинских сил (я не смог даже толком поднять привычный лук! Пришлось кое-как привязывать его к седлу) преодолеть расстояние в три царства… и чтобы со мной — такой красавицей, и одинокой! — ничего не случилось. Но силы я, может быть, и лишился, да вот не способностей бесшумно передвигаться, прятаться и добывать еду из ничего. Да и с обликом дэви мне слаживать не впервой: если что, сумею прикинуться служанкой важной госпожи или занавесить встречным разум нежным лукавством…  
      Уже на девятый день я был под Айодхьей — и не обнаружил там никакого военного лагеря. На мгновение впал в смятение — снова искать? А в облике подозрительно одинокой дэви с неясной репутацией расспрашивать о прославленном полководце, которого почтительно страшатся до дрожи и чуть ли не метят негласным императором Бхараты, её неизбежным злом и благословением, — очень рискованно… Но облика мне уже не сменить — иначе он пропадёт зря! Что же делать, что?..  
      Не сейчас ли исполнить однодневное желание? Если сердце так жаждет знать, просто знать: где ты, душа моя… Пожелать этого знания? Но оно будет со мной только сегодня, а уже завтра… И больше — никогда. Нет, нельзя… Но как же тогда?..  
      Однако недаром якшарадж назвал меня «немного умником и чуточку хитрецом».  
      Вот уж никогда не подумал бы… что мне, будучи женщиной, придётся одеваться юношей! Но только так, спрятав косу под тюрбан и сменив сари вновь на брахманские широкие белые одежды, я смог войти в столицу царства и разузнать, где нынче носит Ангараджа и его войско. И оказалось, что… всего лишь в одном дне пути отсюда, в лесу… будто и впрямь ему просто в удовольствие жить в шатре, а не во дворце, да и его воинам — тоже.  
  
      ***  
      Я думал, они хотя бы удивятся: «Ангараджа спрашивает женщина»… Ничего подобного! Стражники взглянули на меня будто на жука у себя под ногами… Ещё бы: наверняка за эти годы Ангараджа Карну спрашивали, требовали, домогались его внимания и куда более необычайные образчики, нежели какая-то там (подумаешь!) совершенно одинокая красавица. Однако воины тут же бросились доложить обо мне — видимо, давно выучили: женщины и брахманы со своими просьбами и бедами пропускаются к правителю без ожидания.  
      «Спокойно, Арджуна. — сказал я себе. — Что бы ты ни увидел, держись. Тебе нужно сблизиться… Не думать о лишнем!»  
      Когда он обернулся ко мне, «вошедшей» в генеральский шатёр, у меня едва не подкосились ноги. То, что они всегда подкашивались при виде его — это одно… но… Серебра в волосах моего Картиккеи, казалось, стало ещё больше. Нет, не казалось — едва ли не треть головы побелела. Морщина меж бровей углубилась и стала подобна шраму. От уголков глаз протянулись тонкие лучи. Лицо было едва не серым, а возле глаз — даже не синие окружья, не лиловые — почти чёрные…  
      И это — всего лишь за какие-то неполные полгода… Но если это полгода жизни на износ, ибо не можешь иначе…  
      Глазам моим страшно смотреть на него — и одновременно они, как и прежде, не могут оторваться… А ведь уже не красота… давно уже не этот невыносимый дар и проклятие тянет меня к нему, зовёт сюда… Сердце дёрнулось в груди так, словно было птицей и хотело разорвать меня изнутри хищным клювом. От понимания: даже если бы я увидел, что это лицо пересекают жуткие шрамы или в бою оно потеряло глаз, или… Для меня ничего не изменится, ничего. Чудовище… беда моя… что же ты делаешь с собой?  
      Однако пора взять себя в руки, ибо, похоже, им уже не один раз повторено: «Дэви?», — и рука его даже потянулась к моему лицу, дабы щёлкнуть пальцами — привести меня в чувство. Не думаю, впрочем, что он удивился моему смятению — даже при всей бросающейся в глаза чудовищной утомлённости, облик его оставался таким, что мог заставить потерять дар речи если не любую женщину, то очень многих. От этого человека — истинного воина! — исходила такая мощь и властная сила, что моя нынешняя женская природа даже без участия моего разума — одним лишь нутряным чутьём, что крылось где-то в животе — в мгновение ока успела «родить ему сыновей — могучих ратхинов». Когда я услышал эти чувства Наргисы… мне очень даже крепко понадобилось брать себя в руки. Точнее, просто сворачивать раздвоенную суть в крепкий узел.  
      — Дэви? — этот голос, протяжный, низкий, подобный перекатам могучей реки…  
      Я вскинул голову.  
      — Моё имя Наргиса, высокочтимый. Я дочь купца Аюрмики из…  
      — Что привело вас сюда?  
      — Найдёте ли вы несколько минут, великий, чтобы выслушать мою историю?  
      — Вы здесь. Значит, говорите.  
      «И не тяните!..»  
      — На наш городок напали… Нет, не ваша армия, иначе я не была бы здесь… Это были… ракшасы… и с ними люди… я не знаю, кто. Видимо, разбойники, они заключили союз… сговорились… — и почему, Арджуна, ты не заготовил заранее рассказ о своей горестной судьбе? Вот теперь придумывай на ходу… Я снова вскинул голову и взглянул в упор в глаза Карны. — Моих родителей и брата убили. А со мной… произошло то, что уже никогда не позволит мне выйти замуж! Я осталась жива, не искалечена и свободна — я благодарю за это богов. А уж если они решили оставить меня на этой земле, значит, верят, что я смогу сама позаботиться о себе… и будет грехом сетовать на судьбу!  
      В глазах моего собеседника всплеснувшее было сострадание враз сменилось холодом. Он нескрываемо поморщился от моего женского многословия.  
      — И что же привело вас именно сюда, Наргиса-дэви?  
      — Я ищу покровителя!  
      — Что?  
      — Для девушки, что уже никогда не сможет выйти замуж, единственный путь — найти покровителя, который защитит и укроет её от всех бед и даст ей возможность жить в довольстве, а она, в свою очередь…  
      Он отмахнулся. Не стоит объяснять, дэви. Мы тут не брахмачари.  
      — Чего вы ищете — здесь? — с нажимом выговорил он. — Военный лагерь — не место для женщин.  
      — Но при вашей армии есть женщины!  
      — Вы хотите стать… одной из них? Для этого не обязательно было являться лично ко мне.  
      — Обязательно! — воскликнул я, делая шаг вперёд. — Я не ищу… обязанностей… такого рода… для многих воинов. Нет! Я ищу могущественного покровителя — одного! Который не отдаст меня больше никому и защитит от всякого, кто посягнёт…  
      Он снова недовольно отвернулся от моей пафосной речи.  
      — Здесь?  
      — Да, Ангарадж. Пока у меня ещё есть возможность выбирать самой. Так будет недолго: если боги не помогут мне устроить мою судьбу в ближайшее время, на меня найдутся те, кто приберёт меня к рукам, и тогда у меня уже не будет воли сердца… Но пока я могу выбирать… я выбрала вас! — смотреть в глаза… и вот эдак, будто случайно, позволить концу сари упасть с плеча…  
      — Это невозможно, дэви.  
      — Почему? — сражаться так сражаться!.. и, похоже, Наргиса умет это так, будто одарена богами. — Вам неприятен мой облик? — снова шаг, звон ножных браслетов… вскинуть головку, открыть шею…  
      — О нет, что вы! — он улыбнулся. — Вы так прекрасны, что сама императрица Драупади при виде вас от зависти сгрызёт своё ожерелье! Я давно не видел столь ослепительных красавиц!  
      — Так почему? Вас отвращает то, что я осквернена?  
      — Дэви… почему вам не приходит в голову, что я просто не желаю обременять себя этим — в условиях постоянной войны. Мне не до вас, уж простите, — руки сложились на груди. — Поищите себе покровителя в Айодхье, среди мирных купцов или тех кшатриев, что предпочитают полю битвы мягкие подушки…  
      — Такой не сможет защитить… — я опустил голову. — Я выбрала вас… и выбирала — сердцем… Пусть я никогда не видела вас прежде, но слышала, много… и о вашей доблести, и благородстве, и… красоте… А когда увидела — поняла: вы ещё лучше, чем мне грезилось… Вы такой, что не у всякого муртикара найдутся слова, чтобы вас воспеть… Неужели вы отвергнете любящее сердце?  
      От моих славословий он поморщился ещё сильнее, а на последних словах — отвернулся и отошёл вглубь шатра. В повисшей тишине, казалось, можно было развесить чадар — и он не упал бы на землю.  
      — Ступайте в город, дэви. Здесь вам нечего искать. При таких обстоятельствах…  
      — А при других обстоятельствах — вы приняли бы меня?  
      — Нет.  
      — Почему?  
      Тишина. Похоже, от такой настойчивости мой собеседник давно уже начал терять терпенье, и только почтение к женщинам… Но, не будь я Арджуна!..  
      — Почему, Ангарадж?  
      Когда он обернулся, мне показалось, что сейчас меня схватят за горло… Но нет. Всего лишь сузившиеся глаза и ледяное, размеренное, расставленное на слова:  
      — Потому что вы мне не нужны.  
      После такого любая, даже самая безмозглая, женщина поняла бы… а даже если бы не поняла, то — испугалась… самого этого тона…  
      Но Наргиса-дэви была мной.  
      Она снова сделала шаг вперёд, улыбнулась сочувственно и прошептала:  
      — Вот как? Вам нужен… нужна… другая? Кто-то уже пронзил ваше сердце и поселился в нём навсегда? Вы… влюблены?  
      Нет, Арджуна, сейчас тебе точно скрутят твою прелестную головку…  
      Но, как ни странно, ничего подобного не произошло.  
      Великий воин и полководец склонил голову и ответил просто:  
      — Да. Я принадлежу другому человеку.  
      Так… прямо? Почти…  
      Я невольно отступил — настолько поразило меня его лицо в этот миг. В глазах на мгновение словно полыхнуло давней, беспощадно задавливаемой болью… и она снова оказалась задвинута тяжким камнем — взор уже снова хладнокровен.  
      И всё же… это прорвалось… в присутствии совершенно чужого, ещё и раздражающего человека… Неужели всё так…  
      — Почему же тогда тот… та, кого вы любите — не с вами? — Наргиса-дэви снова ринулась в атаку. — Только потому, что военный лагерь — не место для женщин?  
      — А хоть и так. Каждый человек должен жить своей жизнью, идти своим путём… быть собою, а не… Рядом со мной его… её ничего не ждёт, кроме утраты себя, погибели… падения!.. Я хочу уберечь её от этого.  
      — Вот как? Решили совершить благое деяние? Принимаете решения о других… и за других? А её вы спросили? Вам хоть сколько-нибудь важно, чего хочет она? Что в её сердце? Может быть, в разлуке с вами оно стенает так…  
      — Мне не сойти с моего пути. Это невозможно. Любой, кто захочет быть рядом, должен будет подстраивать свою судьбу под меня. Всю свою жизнь выворачивать под… Но… она… не тот человек, который… заслуживает такого. Да и никто другой… Никто не заслуживает такой кары.  
      — Ха-ах! — меня задела за живое немалая злость. Ещё бы: передо мною уже — хорошо знакомая жертва, которая этим гордится, и которая благородством и милостивостью своей способна выкосить половину собственного царства. Может, тебе и на врагов следовало бы ходить с твоим милосердием и самоотречением наперевес, а не с оружием, Картиккея? — это было бы куда разрушительнее… — А может, всё-таки люди сами будут решать, что для них кара, а что — не кара? И если кто-то почитает за счастье быть рядом с вами…  
      — Иногда вопли сердца далёки от голоса разума. И такого человека необходимо бывает наставить на истинный путь. Уберечь от разрушения, которого он сам может не видеть впереди.  
      Великий мудрец!..  
      Но… голос этот, уже спокойный, мерный, и даже без жестяного холода, каменной глубиной своею выдавал… О, Махадэв… с какой же кровью ему далось это решение — уберечь меня от себя! И он ещё будет говорить, что не умеет любить… А что же это тогда, если не самая настоящая, самая правдивая и… праведная…  
      — Ангарадж… — прошептал я смятенно. — Это… неправильно… то, что вы делаете… с собой… и с…  
      — Так чего вы хотите, дэви? — снова сталь. — Воссоединить меня с моей возлюбленной — или пристроиться самой? Вы хотя бы определитесь!  
      — Уже ничего, Ангарадж… — я едва мог дышать от «пойманной» боли. — Я ухожу.  
      — Вы не уйдёте одна. Я выделю вам охрану, которая будет сопровождать вас до тех пор, пока вы не устроите свою судьбу.  
      — Не стоит. Не стоит уменьшать вашу армию даже на одного воина из-за меня. Приберегите ваши благочестивые деяния для других. Я сама позабочусь о себе, — я уже не понимал, что творю… мысль о том, что этот облик пропадёт напрасно — даже она не могла остановить меня от желания… просто бежать отсюда, от этой невыносимой…  
      — Как бы не так, дэви. Вы не покинете мой лагерь одна, — меня крепко схватили за руку. — А пока вы здесь и под моей защитой, будьте любезны слушаться моих приказов.  
      — Ха-аах! Как вы сме…  
      — У меня не было намерения обидеть вас, но если вы сейчас же не замолчите и не станете делать то, что следует!.. — вокруг запястья моего — словно железные оковы.  
      Вот уж не знаю, кого из нас двоих: меня или Наргису — это заставило сделать неуловимое движение… прильнуть к нему, вскинуть руку, прикоснуться пальцами к его щеке… Ох, лучше бы я не… Эта сила сводила с ума, она способна была раздавить… как я раньше не чувствовал её?.. нет, чувствовал… но иначе… ина-че… душа моя, родной… И вместо умелой ласки, призванной соблазнять, у меня получилось что-то смятенно-мучительное: рука моя вцепилась в его плечо, в кожаные доспехи, голова упала на эту широкую грудь, оцарапав нежную кожу подбородка о железные вставки…  
      Он спокойно снял мои руки с себя и отступил на шаг.  
      — Наргиса-дэви. Будьте моей женой.  
      Что-о???  
      Тебе никто никогда не говорил, асурище, что непредсказуемостью можно убить?  
      Только его же рука, подхватившая меня там, где пришлось, помогла мне не упасть.  
      — Я… верно… не так услышала… Ангарадж…  
      — Именно так, — меня тут же отпустили, как только почувствовали, что я вполне стою на ногах. — Будете моей женой. Третьей, две уже есть.  
      Вот это новости! И когда успел? — с бесконечной войной… И эта вторая — тоже не Ангарани? Иначе бы все это знали…  
      — Церемонию проведём прямо сейчас.  
      — Но… и… вас не смущает, что я… осквер…  
      — И что? Васудева Кришна вон женился на шестнадцати тысячах осквернённых женщин… так, по крайней мере, говорят. Хотя мне трудно представить, как он с ними… как в его дворце помещается это население немаленького города… И все почитают его за это!  
      — Опять благое деяние? — мой голос вновь зазвенел дерзостью. — Чтобы вас почитали?  
      — Почему бы и нет? — снова улыбка — одним уголком рта, жёсткая, сухая. — Но… можно сделать лучше. Для вас, — он оценивающе оглядел меня… словно… словно вещь! И сердце мое едва не зашлось от возмущения… — Вы воистину прекрасны! Панчалийке только локти кусать… — выдал он вердикт. — Ослепительны настолько, что это не вызовет никаких сомнений…  
      — В чём? — я снова злился отчаянно.  
      — Мы скажем всем, что вы — апсара, посланная мне богами в награду за мои подвиги. Я ведь достоин такого, не правда ли?  
      Кто бы сомневался…  
      — А ваш простецкий вид… он был мне испытанием — и я его прошёл. Сейчас я кликну преданного слугу — он тайно принесёт сюда богатое сари из трофеев и драгоценности. А когда вы выйдете из этого шатра — все поверят, что вы «преобразились». Но решили навсегда остаться в теле смертной женщины, ибо…  
      Да ты святотатец, Картиккея. Впрочем, как ещё может относиться ко всем вместе взятым чудесам и небесным дарам тот, кто вот так запросто… с лёгкостью может творить их сам? И наверняка уже не впервые, если вспомнить: «Благослови там, кого встретишь. Я сказал им, что ты великий риши». Может быть, так оно и есть в этом мире… с подавляющим большинством «чудес» и «даров».  
      — Соглашайтесь, дэви. И быстрее. У меня не так много времени. Прямо сейчас проведём брачную церемонию, а сразу после неё вы отправитесь в Ангапрадеш с моим письмом, в котором будет указано, чтобы вас почитали как царицу. Распоряжаться там чем-либо, влезать в управление царством я вам не дозволяю, но жить в роскоши и неге и предаваться добродетельным деяниям — можете сколь угодно. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам выделили долю из казны на благотворительность. Решайтесь, Наргиса-дэви. Лучшей участи для женщины я просто не вижу.  
      От такого заявления означенная дэви во мне едва не запрыгала на месте от радости, в животе её затрепетали певчие птички… «Я — апсара! Я — царица! Я!..»  
      Но, Арджуна, ты ведь здесь совсем не для этого.  
      — Вас что-то смущает, дэви? — продолжал меж тем Карна. — Да, условия у меня будут. Вам следует хранить репутацию — и свою, и, соответственно, мою. Царица — это обязанность, а не только… Но если вы сумеете сохранить это в тайне и никого не прижить — я дозволяю вам иметь возлюбленного.  
      Нет, ты не просто святотатец. Ты — демон!  
      — И это говорит мне тот, кто собирается стать моим мужем! — Наргиса снова разъярилась безудержно. — Значит, я отправлюсь в Ангапрадеш прямо сейчас? И у нас с вами… даже не будет брачной ночи?  
      — Нет.  
      — Вы… вы… даже не прикоснётесь ко мне?  
      — Нет.  
      — Да вы просто… И вы считаете это лучшей участью для женщины: жить, хоть и в короне, но отвергнутой собственным супругом — отвергнутой… открыто? Да ещё и, вместо того, чтобы быть лотосом в добродетельной семье… срывать репейники на стороне? Да вы… даже ракшасы так не поступают со своими женщинами!  
      — Вы сами, Наргиса-дэви, очень быстро поймёте своё счастье — оно именно в том, чтобы таких вот ракшасов не было рядом с вами.  
      — Опять? Та же песня? Ну, уж если для вас человеческое сердце — игрушка, которую можно бросать о пол… подумайте хотя бы о вашем царстве! Ангапрадешу нужна не только царица! Но и… наследник!  
      Арджуна… что ты несёшь?..  
      Но я уже, кажется, это сказал.  
      — Анге не нужен мой наследник, — не слова — падающие камни. — Я ставленник — не более того. Если погибну — Хастинапур просто назначит нового царя. Ему не нужен наследник крови шудр.  
      — Вот как? Значит, Хастинапуру нужен махаратхи крови шудр, раджа провинции крови шудр и генерал крови шудр — а наследник не нужен? — Наргисе уже хотелось просто наброситься на своего «драгоценного супруга», словно разъярённой кошке. И я уже сам переставал понимать… за что «сражаюсь»…  
      — Махаратхи я стал благодаря обману, царём — по прихоти, хоть и очень дальновидной прихоти очень неглупого человека, а генералом — только потому, что иначе мне не вы… потому, что хоть в Хастинапуре немало блистательных полководцев, но все они нужны царству. И их не отпустят неизвестно куда и зачем так просто, как меня. Никому не нужен наследник моей крови. Даже мне.  
      И это прозвучало так… Нет, здесь не самоуничижение, нередко нападавшее на него, словно брошенная кем-то сеть — так же легко смахиваемая уже через мгновение. Это было совсем иное… чёрная истина…  
      — Но… — прошептал я, не успев прикусить язык. — У вас ведь уже есть сын. И он… здоров.  
      — Да. У него даже светлая карма, как у моей жены. Но это не значит, что в следующий раз повезёт так же.  
      До него самого словно только что дошло, что говорит он о чём-то таком… Мгновенное смятение — и снова стальное лицо. Человека, явно уставшего от этого разговора.  
      — Соглашайтесь, дэви. И не тяните с решением. Подобного вам больше никто не предложит. Не всякая… подобная вам… становится царицей.  
      — И отверженной.  
      — Довольно. Даю вам…  
      — Нет!  
      Он снова отступил вглубь шатра, похоже, и вправду, немало удивлённый.  
      — Чего же вы хотите, настойчивая дэви?  
      — Я хочу… быть… с тобой!  
      И не умереть…  
      — Это невозможно.  
      Да ты…  
      — В таком случае, Ангарадж… вашу милостивость… запрячьте… куда подальше… Я ухожу! Нет, я не стану больше искать покровителя — все вы… Я пойду в ашрам к праведным отшельницам и приму аскезу. До конца моих дней! И я буду молить за вас богов… нет, не за вашу жизнь и здравие… а за ваш разум… чтобы он хотя бы чуть менее напоминал… затупившийся топор!  
      С этими словами гневная Наргиса орлицей вылетела из шатра. И Арджуна в ней уже совершенно сбился с толку от бушующих внутри раздвоенных чувств… хоть и уже понимал, что этот облик — пропал втуне. Бесповоротно.  
      Но не успел я пронестись мимо вытаращивших глаза воинов и нескольких шагов, как меня остановил рывок… такой, что едва не сломал мою хрупкую руку.  
      Обернувшись, я увидел его рядом. В глазах — такой гнев, словно это и впрямь не человек… Моя рука была просто выкручена, я вскрикнул от боли… И в этот миг он выпустил меня, сложил ладони на груди и поклонился.  
      — Наргиса-дэви… — хриплый голос, сбившееся дыхание… — Не смею больше навязывать вам мою защиту и помощь. Ваша храбрость и настойчивость не знают предела, они вызывают восхищение и уважение. И это видят боги. Я уверен, они сами будут покровительствовать вам на вашем пути — и ваша судьба сложится как нельзя лучше.  
      С этими словами непредсказуемый полководец снова исчез в шатре. А я… а мне оставалось только, высоко вздёрнув голову, прошествовать через весь лагерь и немалое поле — и как можно быстрее достичь укрытия за лесными стволами. Хоть на меня уже давно никто не смотрел.  
  
      ***  
      А потом я очень долго не мог даже приблизиться к военному лагерю Хастинапура-Ангапрадеша. И мне стало ясно, наконец, что они делают здесь, в лесу, граничащем с огромным открытым полем. С которого уже на следующий день начал доноситься до моего дальнего укрытия бесконечный топот, лязг мечей, грохот колесниц, гортанные командные крики нескольких голосов, гул раковин и литавров… И ведь мне было прекрасно известно: это не битва. Никто на «нас» не нападал.  
      Какие-то, что ли, учения… или испытания? Известно, что недавно к армии Ангараджа примкнули новые люди — присягнувшие ему бывшие противники, изъявившие готовность встать под его начало. Ему, видимо, понадобилось узнать — и эту самую их готовность, и возможности, степень обученности… или что?  
      Когда в одно из утр меня в моём довольно дальнем от места событий убежище едва не на рассвете разбудило двумя средней силы взрывами… Испытывают какое-то новое небесное оружие??? Или, скорее, земное — изобретение какого-нибудь прославленного оружейника или мудреца, благословлённого помогать кшатриям? Видимо, так. Астравидьи незачем испытывать привселюдно: они, будучи редкостным даром богов, всегда принадлежат одному и крайне редко используются против людей. С ними не пошутишь и не продемонстрируешь для развлечения. Да и разрушения от них были бы куда сильнее. Нет, это что-то простое… ох, ты!.. ещё бы не закладывало так уши! Придётся убраться ещё дальше…  
      Лязг-взрыв со стороны лагеря продолжался вот уже десятый день. В том числе и после захода солнца, долго после. Разве что с наступлением ночной тьмы звон мечей сменялся бесконечным свистом стрел. Новых воинов учат стрелять во тьме? Сам Ангарадж (как и я) этой способностью обладал — захотел и тех, кто с ним, превратить в лучников-сов? Похвально. Но если это заканчивается тогда, когда добропорядочные горожане видят уже десятый сон… а начинается снова — на рассвете! Пребывая в Анге, я успел изучить, в какую рань Карна выходит исполнять Сурья-Намаскар и сколько этот обряд длится — мне за эти от силы полчаса требовалось окончательно проснуться, привести себя в приличествующий вид, успеть положить в рот что-то из принесённой слугами еды и явиться на тренировочное поле. Вот и сейчас — всё начиналось именно по прошествии обрядового времени.  
      Да они что там, все спят по два-три часа, а то и меньше? Даже если всё происходит сменами, то как может хоть кто-то (пусть даже самый закалённый воин с каменным телом и мозгом) отдыхать в таком грохоте, если даже я, находясь так далеко, постоянно просыпаюсь от… Как бы это всё еще выдержать…  
      А что ты хотел, Арджуна? Думал, нечто: ты явился в полусонную Ангу? Забудь. Заодно научись понимать, куда ты попадёшь… если попадешь. В чём я начинал уже сильно сомневаться.  
      За это время я успел сменить немало обременительный облик дэви на другой. Если женщины здесь бессильны… да просто полностью беспомощны… перед таким, разрази его ваджра, благородством… не мешает вспомнить о тех, кто является его истинной слабостью.  
      Брахман. Конечно же, брахман. Разве ему там посмеют отказать — в любой просьбе? А особенно если этот брахман будет невероятно хорош собою: юношей… нет, наверно, всё же не слишком юным — лет тридцати, как было мне, когда я пребывал в Анге.  
      Получившийся облик был куда как красивее меня самого. Настолько, что я испугался… за собственное сердце. Ведь если этому брахману удастся то, что я задумал… что будет при этом чувствовать сам Арджуна?  
      То, что я задумал…  
      Не смей. У тебя одна задача — приблизиться так, чтобы застать врасплох. А это возможно лишь если… Если мой возлюбленный предпочтёт этого брахмана мне.  
      Да уж… дары тех, кто может их давать… это больше, чем просто испытание. Но… о-ох! Да что же они там творят? Так можно и без слуха остаться! А у них самих там что — не уши, а камни? Или за семь лет все настолько привыкли, обросли железом, как их предводитель… да и тебе, Арджуна, не стоило отвыкать от грохота битвы… проклятое изгнание!  
      А на следующее утро я проспал. Из-за непривычной тишины. И тут же вскочил от ужаса при мысли: если всё закончилось — то и войско могло просто исчезнуть, переместиться куда-то… С него станется…  
      Однако когда я, осторожно скрываясь за древесными стволами, подобрался к полю… в некоторых местах развороченному, словно безумным пахарем… лагерь был на месте! Жизнь там кипела… но иначе.  
      — Ом субрахмани-йа намах… сараванабхава намах…  
      Прямо на поле проводилась пуджа.  
      О, дэвы… я и забыл, что сегодня шестой день луны — время почитания покровителя всех воинов — неистового Бхагавана Картиккеи! Я и сам должен был в этот день совершить поклонение… и это выпало из моей памяти!  
      Брахманы, сразу несколько десятков, в сознании своей великой значимости (и небесполезности), расселись в застывших позах вокруг огромного костра, окружённого подношениями: полевыми цветами, сосудами с маслом и благовониями, какой-то едой, оружием… Четыре воина держали, растянув в руках, огромный багряный стяг с искусно вышитым золотом и жемчугами изображением воинственного шестиликого дэва, восседающего на своей вахане, вздымая грозное оружие. И верно: не возить же с собою тяжёлые изваяния всех богов — полотнища куда удобнее.  
      Великий воин и полководец — не в привычных своих доспехах, но в полном царском облачении, нестерпимо блистающем на солнце, увенчанный короной Ангапрадеша — стоял напротив стяга, сложив обмотанные рудракшей ладони на груди и склонив голову. Остальные — огромной толпой безо всякого построения — расположились слева и справа.  
      — Ом картиккейя-ия намах… кумара муруган сваха… — это уже воины — вслед за брахманами — нестройным хором.  
      Я прижался спиной к дереву. Да, я тоже хочу совершить поклонение… тебе… И пусть это святотатство… но… ты же святотатец! Почему бы и мне не стать им хотя бы ненадолго?  
      Укрывшись за ствол, я сел, скрестив ноги, сложив ладони на груди, и воззвал… Нет, мне не о чем просить неистового бога… но я попрошу… тебя… о том, чтобы завтра…  
      Бормотание брахманов и нестройный хор вторящих им кшатриев превращали воздух вокруг меня в колеблющееся марево, и я словно выпадал из мира, едва не погружаясь в невольную медитацию… но внезапно хор грянул — почти яростно:  
      — Слава Бхагавану Картиккее! Слава!  
      Вздёрнувшись и выглянув из-за ствола, я узрел, как воины, без всякой команды, но одновременно, воздели вверх мечи и луки, образовав ими аркаду. И их правитель, высоко вскинув голову — с застывшим, бесстрастным лицом… бога!.. медленно шествует сквозь неё, держа на вытянутой руке свой лук.  
      Они что там, тоже уже успели объединить два образа в один? Он сам принял то имя, которое я даже не произносил вслух, и знал он его только из моих помыслов? Да он не просто святотатец…  
      Впрочем, святотатство ли? Ведь у нас давно уже принято наделять великих царей и прославленных воинов божественными чертами, называть «частичными воплощениями» — ибо как иначе объяснить их невероятные способности и одарённость? Только так. Но чтобы он сам… с его-то скромностью и немалым смущением чуть не от всякой похвалы, с его полным отрицанием природы дэва в себе?..  
      Но когда он, пройдя под длинной аркадой из оружия, стал ко мне ближе — именно это я и увидел: скрытое за непроницаемой стеной богоподобного лика превеликое смущение… Не всякий и разглядит. Особенно те, кто и не хочет разглядывать.  
      Может, и мне — лишь кажется? Но…  
      Это всё — для воинов. Это нужно им: придаёт уверенности и сил, изгоняет всякие сомнения. Да, верно. Этот беспредельно проницательный человек уловил суть. Вот только каково ему самому… Никто не видит этого. И мне — не мнится ли?..  
      Он поднял лук над головой, не глядя ни на кого, только в небеса. Медленно натянул тетиву. Сияющая золотая стрела сорвалась с неё и ушла в небо, мгновенно разогнав набежавшие было облака. Небеса громыхнули, будто перед грозой, лучи Сурьядэва, и без того слепящие, обратились словно в ответную исполинскую огненную стрелу…  
      И он принял её на себя. На полыхнувшее под царским златом другое золото — нечеловеческое. И даже не пошатнулся. Небесное пламя словно растворилось в сияющем теле. А потом медленно развернулся к своему войску — и поднял вверх руку, сжатую в кулак.  
      — Бхагавану Картиккее — слава! Ангараджу Карне — слава! — от этого грома, наверно, содрогнулась и Айодхья в сутках пути отсюда.  
      И это невероятие проделывает тот, от кого отвернулись силы небесные? Или я что-то пропустил — и боги снова покровительствуют ему?..  
      Или… это просто какой-то неведомый мне приём безмерно одарённого лучника, и такого искусства не знал мой гуру, но ведал лишь Бхагаван Парашурама? …а почему сразу от гуру? Может, он сам достиг… с ним и не такое возможно.  
      Воины продолжали истово славить… я уже не понимал, кого. Понял лишь одно: сегодня никаких взрывов-лязгов не будет. А вот завтра… ох, неисповедимы пути «Бхагавана Картиккеи»…  
      Я не спал эту ночь. Ибо нужно было быть там ни свет ни заря. У того небольшого ручья в лесу, который здесь заменял реку для ритуала другому богу.  
      …Я давно не видел его таким. Совершенно противоположным тому, что было вчера. День назад — исполненное величия, непобедимое божество войны. Сейчас — человек, весь облик которого поражал… беззащитностью. Белые, почти брахманские одеяния, наброшенная на плечи дупатта с тонкой пурпурной каймой, в руках — бронзовый сосуд, из которого тонкой струйкой льётся в ручей вода. Бледные до синевы, сухие губы беззвучно шепчут мантры. Лицо не просто серое — почти землистое, с ещё резче обозначившимися — словно трещины на иссохшей земле — лучами в уголках закрытых глаз. Не просветлённый взор в небеса, к тому, чьего покровительства ищет этим ритуалом — нет, погружённость — в себя…  
      В какой-то миг мне показалось: он пошатнулся… Я едва не вырвался из-за дерева, за которым укрывался, чтобы подхватить… Нет, всё хорошо.  
      Но мне не кажется, если я вижу, что кто-то от усталости едва стоит на ногах. Опять не спал полночи? Или — вовсе… Этого не было вчера — сияние скрывало всё. Но сейчас ему не перед кем божественничать… можно побыть самим собою. И даже медленно припасть на одно колено, словно надломившись, опустить на землю сосуд — и согнуться на мгновение, пытаясь спрятать — от Солнечного Бога, что ли? — ибо больше не от кого — до боли знакомое мне лицо мученика. Но это — лишь неуловимый миг. А потом снова встать, обернуться и обратиться в пустоту:  
      — Есть ли здесь те, кто нуждается? Подойдите и скажите мне об этом. Если это в моих силах, вы получите помощь.  
      Он всегда говорил эти слова — даже если их некому было сказать.  
      Но сегодня — было.  
      — Я нуждаюсь, светлейший, — в новом облике молодого брахмана я решительно выступил из-за деревьев.  
      — Кто таков? — генеральским тоном. Мгновенная перемена!  
      — Я, милостью богов, брахман. Имя моё Шьянти.  
      — И какова же твоя нужда, брахман Шьянти? — мне чудится, или в этом голосе внезапно откуда-то взялась неприкрытая ирония? И что же её вызвало — у того, кто прежде от одного этого «священного» слова словно окутывался мороком?  
      — Вы ведь дали обет, что исполните любую просьбу брахмана?  
      — Да. Но только если он воистину брахман. А это нетрудно определить — по самой просьбе.  
      — Вот как, светлейший? Значит — не любую?  
      — Если бы любую, юноша, то таким образом до меня давно бы уже добрались мои враги и недоброжелатели. Но, как видишь, этого нет. Так что если ты попросишь мою жизнь или свободу, или мою правую руку, или нанести мне ещё какое-либо увечье, — это исполнено не будет. Ибо в таком случае ясно: ты подослан неприятелем. И, скорее всего, не брахман.  
      Ничего себе… Не только никакого морока, но, похоже, эта проницательность отточилась до остроты клинка. И, тем не менее, брахманов при его войске — немалое число. Как можно всех проверить — и не ошибиться? Только… асурово чутьё…  
      — О нет, пресветлый. Моя просьба — иная.  
      — Говори. И короче.  
      Собраться с силами… вдохнуть…  
      — Подайте мне в качестве милостыни — себя.  
      Эти слова ведь уже звучали когда-то… И безотказно. Именно так его заполучила некогда одна предерзкая девушка… правда, не без «благословения» Мадхавы, чей замысел так и остался мне тогда неясным… но ведь он был!.. Ещё бы: хоть ненадолго упрятать уже проявившую себя «угрозу» под чью-то маленькую, но твёрдую ножку… Ох, ненадолго!..  
      — Что ты хочешь этим сказать, брахман Шьянти? Точнее! — снова приказ.  
      Лицо, взирающее на меня, посуровело.  
      Вдохнуть… выдохнуть…  
      — Себя, Ангарадж. Ваше тело. Я хочу владеть вами.  
      Ни малейшего удивления. Только едва заметная насмешка в глазах.  
      — Ты, верно, плохо слушал своего ачарью, юноша. Передай моё непочтение тому, кто не научил тебя, что подобные помыслы — величайшая адхарма. Особенно для брахмана.  
      — Зато для… не брахмана… похоже, ничуть не грешно! — я вызывающе вскинул голову, как давеча Наргиса. — О вас давно ходят слухи, пресветлый, что вы склонны к такому, и даже находите в этом немалую… радость! И именно отдавая себя…  
      Когда он словно отдёрнулся от моих слов, невольно отступив, его нога едва не соскользнула по влажной гальке в ручей.  
      — Об этом говорят? — смятение.  
      И, поняв, что проговорился, коротко отвернулся, сжав веки. И тут же снова выпрямился и взглянул на меня с прежней суровостью.  
      Но вырвавшегося — не вернуть.  
      — Нет, не говорят, — ответил я, склоняя голову. — Это мне дан богами особый дар: видеть в людях то, чего не видят другие. Я знаю это о вас. Но — никаких слухов нет. Я сказал это лишь для того, чтобы вас изловить. И, похоже, мне это удалось. Ведь… не станете отрицать?  
      — Не стану, — с железным спокойствием и прямым взглядом. — Но напрасно подобные тебе думают, что… подобные мне… какие-то невоздержные девки, что возрыдают от счастья от… предложения первого встречного… Напрасно ты думаешь так!  
      О, боги… но я ведь не говорил такого… Неужели? Говорили — другие… В голосе этом прорвалась такая горечь, словно уже приходилось… отбиваться… от подозрений? оскорблений? Неужели было? И было… больно…  
      И при этом — упорно отказывается взять назад свои слова о Панчали! Вот так поневоле и начнёшь думать, что они означали нечто совсем иное… Отчаяние от неузнавания?..  
      Опомнись, Арджуна… Твои желания и так «исполняются нескоро из-за терзающих тебя по пути вопросов».  
      — Да, сиятельный, я был бы счастлив, если бы вы… обрадовались… моей просьбе. Но я не думаю о вас так. Я лишь… пришёл сюда, дабы облечь в слова моё томление, что терзает меня уже не один день… Я, похоже… стал жертвой шуток Камадэва, а он любит пошутить. Я влюблён в вас, и это…  
      — И это — слабость, с которой нужно бороться. Выжигать из себя, бр-рахман.  
      — Я решился прийти и сказать… и мне было нелегко…  
      — …явиться требовать милостыни. Ставя меня в такое положение, что я не смогу отказать. Что ж, брахман Шьянти, за свою смелость и хитроумие ты получишь желаемое. Придёшь сегодня вечером на эту поляну. Я буду здесь. Но будь готов к тому, что тебе придётся иметь дело со статуей. Ты не нужен мне.  
      — Значит… вам нужен кто-то другой?  
      — Может быть. Но тебя это не касается.  
      — Кто-то другой, с кем вы точно не будете статуей? Кто пробуждает в вас пламя, которое я вижу в ваших глазах — ибо его не сокрыть? Оно живёт внутри, и есть рычаг для того, чтобы его извлечь? — да Шьянти просто родной брат Наргисы…  
      — Может быть. Но только у одного человека. Которого я больше никогда не увижу, ибо незачем ему быть здесь. У каждого должен быть свой путь, своя жизнь. И не подобным тебе сравниться… — отвернулся, вскинул руку к лицу…  
      И мне самому невольно захотелось закрыть лицо.  
      Снова… прорывается… словно саднит внутри незаживающим шрамом, невысказанным словом… Я ведь не спрашиваю тебя о «нём»!.. Боги-демоны… почему настолько?..  
      «… любит тебя сильнее, чем ты — его…»  
      Да мне никогда не победить в нём… меня… Невозможно!  
      Но брахман Шьянти был — мной.  
      — Пресветлый… Я не позволю вам быть статуей со мною. Я приложу все силы, чтобы… Всё сердечное искусство, которым Камадэв одаривает любящих…  
      — Это не входило в твою просьбу. Нужно выражать свои помыслы точнее.  
      — Значит, я приду завтра в это же время — и выскажу всё точно. До мельчайших тонкостей.  
      — Поздно. Завтра тебя не подпустят ко мне и близко. Твой облик будет доведен до сведения охраны лагеря, и уже никогда…  
      — Прославленный Даанавира защищается от нуждающихся?  
      — А как же. Мало ли, в каком безумии кто нуждается! Довольно, брахман Шьянти. Придёшь вечером. Получишь желаемое. Но не рассчитывай ни на что, кроме…  
      — И даже если я… свяжу вас… и крепко отхожу плетью? Даже тогда не откликнетесь?  
      — Что?.. — железное лицо вздрогнуло, рука снова взметнулась вверх, и тут же опустилась, сжавшись в кулак.  
      — И это я вижу в вас, уж не обессудьте. Таков мой дар.  
      — Я запрещаю тебе даже думать о подобном! — это уже не приказ…  
      — Что, боитесь… не совладать с собой?  
      Нет, Шьянти стоит трёх Наргис… меня словно волною подхватило — бескрайней самоуверенности… А то я не знаю тебя, родной!  
      Но мой явно ошеломлённый собеседник быстро овладел собой.  
      — Ничто такое в твою просьбу не входило, — повторил он. — Получишь только то, о чём просил. Впредь научишься мыслить яснее. А ещё лучше для тебя — научиться быть… праведником, как полагается вашей… благочестивой… касте. И если посмеешь использовать что-либо иное, будь то любовное искусство или… силу… уж не обессудь, если я сломаю тебе руку или… что-нибудь оторву!  
      Похоже, от спокойствия — как бы его ни пытались вернуть — тут не осталось и следа. Голос почти сводило — от холодного гнева.  
      — Ты уяснил, юноша? Поверь, мне достанет ярости разорвать тебя, если…  
      — Ни один благородный воин не поднимет руку на брахмана!  
      — И они нередко этим пользуются… Запомни: я — подниму.  
      И этому тону трудно не поверить.  
      И глазам — убийцы.  
      — Ангарадж… да вы… вы просто… асура!  
      — О, да… И ты должен был читать в Писаниях, какой именно. Или ещё не вписали — и это пока лишь песни непризнанных богами одарённых? Но поверь: мне не хватит всей моей нынешней жизни, чтобы даже по одному разу накормить столько брахманов, сколько я убил в предыдущей… судя по этим песням. И подобные тебе вызывают сильное желание… поверить муртикарам.  
      — Подобные мне? Но разве я пришёл к вам… с ненавистью? Со злом? С подлостью? Я был честен, сердце моё искренне… я не желаю вам зла, напротив… хочу блаженства не только себе, но и…  
      Мой жалкий лепет оборвался — словно ударом — когда… или мне привиделось?.. эти глаза сузились, блеснув багровым пламенем, холодным, словно клинок… Железная рука сомкнулась на моём одеянии — на груди, захватив сразу и ткань, и все многочисленные чётки — и вывернула всё это узлом. А потом медленно согнулась в локте, притягивая меня, полузадушенного… так, что эти ледяные глаза оказались совсем рядом…  
      Рука моя сделала это сама… проклятая кшатрийская реакция! уж точно выдала меня с головой, когда я сам не уразумел, как выхватил из складок одежды сокрытый там нож — и выставил перед собою, остриём — почти в его бок. Проклятье, проклятье… и сердце колотится так, словно я беспредельно струсил… но…  
      Лицо напротив меня перерезала холодная улыбка — одним уголком рта. Голова медленно склонилась набок. Я застыл, не в силах оторвать взгляда… от этого нечеловеческого… любопытства?.. И снова моё запястье сжали стальные тиски. О-о-о… сто паршивых ракшасов, и почему, создавая этот облик, я не позаботился о том, какая у него будет сила? Воистину, надо учиться мыслить яснее… ибо не было — никакой!..  
      Меня тут же отпустили, как только нож выпал из до адовой боли вывернутой руки. И оттолкнули. А потом… с милейшей улыбкой сложили ладони на груди.  
      — Прости мне, о благочестивый юноша, моё грешное желание… немного тебя напугать. Но, надеюсь, тебе, наконец, всё ясно. О чём не нужно грезить. Придёшь сюда с заходом солнца. И не задерживайся, и без тебя дел хватает.  
      Я медленно отступал, пока не упёрся спиною в ствол. Сердце выколачивалось из груди взбесившимся молотом…  
      Можно, конечно, исполниться дерзости — и продолжить наступление. Но едва ли меня ждёт тут что-то, кроме… машины для убийства… в полной боевой готовности. Только безумец истинно захочет «любить» такое… Чахлому красавчику Шьянти тут и вовсе делать нечего — ему, бедняге, от такой угрозы и Камадэв откажет в необходимом…  
      И уж точно никакого «застать врасплох».  
      Или… исполнить однодневное желание: потребовать себе на этот вечер немыслимую силу, и Камадэва в том числе? Чтобы уж точно… Но всё равно ничто не ждёт — кроме сражения… Если тебе, проклятый, нужен только Арджуна… а все остальные вызывают асурово желание их разорвать… ты ведь скорее размозжишь себя об эту «силу», чем сдашься ей, если она принадлежит другому…  
      Да и Арджуну загрызёшь — и такого, с перекушенным горлом, вышвырнешь с размаху на его «собственный путь», будь он трижды проклят… Чудовище!.. Немыслимое, гибельное, самоуничтожающее… Тварь!.. о, боль моя, родной…  
      Снова — всё пропало втуне…  
      Осталось только попытаться хоть как-то сохранить лицо.  
      — Я не приду. Но не потому, что устрашился. Мне не нужен тот, кто ненавидит меня.  
      — Никакой ненависти, почтенный Шьянти. Всего лишь… сражаюсь за дхарму наших брахманов. Ты ещё возблагодаришь меня за то, что помог тебе её соблюсти. Такова моя тебе милостыня. Моё почтение твоему добродетельнейшему ачарье.  
      С этими словами он развернулся — и двинулся в сторону лагеря. Спокойнее некуда — только сжатые кулаки…  
      А мне оставалось лишь ждать, когда дыхание моё успокоится, чтобы оторвать себя от дерева… и, словно побитая собака, плестись в свою конуру…  
  
      ***  
      Я помню… о, я помню, помню… каким ты был тогда… Как безгранично доверял мне. Знал, что довериться можно, полностью, до предела. Что я никогда не воспользуюсь ничем из этого против тебя.  
      А ведь мог бы. Сотню раз мог. Если бы это был не я, другой: воспользоваться твоим блаженным забытьём, живительным бессилием разума, подложить свиточек под ослабевшую руку, а в пальцы — палочку для письма… Подписал бы, всё подписал, что угодно. И запечатал царским перстнем — уж это-то с бессильной рукой можно было бы проделать легче лёгкого. Уже сотню раз ты мог бы лишиться и своего царства, и статуса, и свободы, отписать себя в самое настоящее, ничуть не игровое, рабство, себя, свою семью, всё… Если бы я не был Арджуной.  
      Но мы оба знали это: никогда ничего подобного не произойдёт. Я не возьму ничего, кроме тебя самого… Но возьмут — другие.  
      Именно потому этим другим — всем! — следует отгрызать головы. Беспощадно. Все семь лет, никого не подпуская к себе. Слишком опасно для особы такого статуса и значимости. Слишком — если даже прозванный Даанавирой и прославленный в этом качестве вынужден защищаться от просящих милосердия. Что уж говорить о тех, кто посягает на большее… Или дело не только в защите? Нет, причины этого аскетического одиночества куда более глубоки.  
      И мне не перепрыгнуть эту пропасть. В неё можно только рухнуть.  
      Остался всего один облик. Но я и так уже знаю, что никакому чужаку, будь он хоть небесной красоты и величайшего хитроумия, не подобраться к нему.  
      Неужели… неужели мне придётся пойти на такой обман, какого я себе даже не мыслил? Обернуться кем-то близким? Тем, от кого ты точно не станешь защищаться? Но это же…  
      А если иначе — никак. Что тогда ещё?  
      И не напрасно мне в помыслы — и уже не в первый раз! — является строгое личико Вришали-дэви…  
      Ещё бы вспомнить как следует, как она выглядит, особенно сейчас, по прошествии лет… да хорошенько прочесать свою память на предмет того, что ты, Арджуна, вообще о ней знаешь.  
      Кажется, краем ухе я где-то слышал — в Двараке, где ж ещё! Ангараджа Карну, его деяния и жизнь вообще там любили пообсуждать, хоть и с оглядкой да опасливым придыханием, — что он успел помириться с женой, и даже, когда бывает в Хастинапуре, часто навещает свою семью, и супружескую опочивальню в том числе. Упрямая шудрани так и не пошла вслед за ним во дворец, не стала царицей Анги и «придворной дэви», но с избранным им путём согласилась и уже не осуждает (ибо всё равно бесполезно). Но сколько он бывает в том Хастинапуре! Может быть, раз в год, всего несколько дней…  
      И даже пожелай его жена — хотя с её строгими нравами это вообще вряд ли возможно, но если хотя бы вообразить! — отправиться повидать драгоценного супруга на боевые позиции, она всё равно не могла бы явиться сюда одна. Или ему самому прислала бы письмо с просьбой об охране, или заявилась бы с этим — она может, помню! — к царице-матери… а то и к самому принцу Дурьодхане! Эта дэви, случить ей надобность в подобной поездке, смогла бы и не то — Хастинапур бы перевернула!  
      А вот одна она здесь оказаться не может. Никак.  
      Да и та, вторая, о которой я вообще ничего не знаю, даже имени, — не может.  
      А кто может?  
      О, ракшасовы пращуры… Вот уж кем оборачиваться я хотел бы меньше всего, так это Дурьодханой! Но, похоже, иного выхода нет…  
      Да и знаю я его куда лучше, чем Вришали. А насчёт одиночества… можно ведь сказать, что воинов своих оставил в нескольких часах пути отсюда, в собственном лагере, и пришёл один, чтобы никто не мешал.  
      Чему?  
      Что я знаю о том, каковы их отношения сейчас? Это при мне нигде не обсуждалось. Только его собственные слова, сказанные мне полгода назад в гроте: «Не было ничего. Нигде. Даже там». Но ведь было когда-то… и может вернуться! Мне ведь ничего не нужно, ничего, только одно — застать врасплох!..  
      Так?  
      Нет, невозможно. Не… воз… мож… но… Нет! Это… это будет уже не просто обман…  
      Предательство.  
      Такое, которое мне не простят.  
      Да и сам я разве прощу себе подобное? Такую неслыханную низость… Прочь! Прочь из разума моего — все эти кощунственные помыслы! Нет ничего гнуснее, чем проникать в чью-то жизнь и душу через самое близкое… и ранимое… Нет! Такой возможностью я не воспользуюсь — никогда. Даже в самом крайнем отчаянии…  
      … которое уже пришло.  
      Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, когда я очнулся, обнаружив себя скорчившимся на земле и вцепившимся руками в волосы. Тело мое, словно само, маятником раскачивалось из стороны в сторону. Разум всё это время не мыслил — беззвучно кричал, взывая ко всем богам, демонам и духам, даже… к ракшасам… хотя вот чем они могли бы мне помочь, ракшасы-то?..  
      Или?..  
      А потом я взял себя в руки, так, будто никакой истошной боли и не было во мне, и отправился в ближайшую деревню. Там мне необходимо было раздобыть целый арсенал очень и очень нужных мне вещей.  
      А, обретя всё это, я вернулся в лес — на ту очень отдалённую от лагеря Карны поляну, где я уже давно приметил выходы скал, а точнее, одну скалу — гладкую и пологую, словно её отполировало морскими волнами, хотя это место было более чем далеко от моря.  
      Следующим утром я, вооружившись купленными в деревне кузнечными инструментами, начал свой долгий и кропотливый труд, который явно займёт несколько дней: в этой скале, в её выступах на уровне опущенных человеческих рук нужно было пробить сквозные гнёзда, отверстия — да так, чтобы не разрушить сам камень. Нет, он должен быть прочен и несокрушим! А значит… работы на много дней… и покрепче сцепи зубы, Арджуна, а то от своего кшатрийского, исполненного раджаса нетерпения ты сейчас тут просто всё разнесёшь, раскрошишь в пыль… а как хочется, ракшасовы лапы!..  
      Или исполнить однодневное желание? Чего проще… Нет, оно всего лишь на один день… а потом… Да зачем оно вообще нужно? — только разум забивать муками выбора: исполнить — не исполнить, утратить — сохранить, «ничтожное — неизбежное»?.. Наверно, в этом и есть главное испытание: бороться с этим зудящим искушением… ежеминутно… Да уж, задала мне задачку моя зеленокосая супруга…  
      Меньше всего это нужно — сейчас… А вот ракшасовы лапы — очень даже помогут!  
      Особенно если этому ракшасу — своему новому облику — пожелать немыслимую силу, ловкость и воинское искусство, да ко всему этому — ещё и непробиваемое каменное тело — с ног до головы! И само обличье, конечно, посвирепее да поужаснее… хотя это лишь для вида, иначе какой же я ракшас? Но, по сути, как я выгляжу, значения не имеет. Главное — в другом.  
      Если до кого-то ничего не доходит словом, значит, придётся — силой. И каким бы ни был этот обман, иначе не… И мысли яснее, Арджуна. Точно, чётко. Продумай облик до мелочей. Даже булаву себе пожелай не только в два раза больше, чем у Бхимы, но и с вот такими и вот эдакими узорами на её железном «теле»… это в качестве науки думать. Пригодится ещё, ох, пригодится…  
      Но Махадэв с ней, с булавой… хотя так не хочется выпускать её, эту восхитительную громадину, из немыслимо сильных рук, так и вертел бы над головой, да свалил бы одним ударом ещё дерево, и ещ-щё… но вернулся бы ты к своему нелёгкому делу, что ли…  
      С ракшасовой силой всё пошло куда быстрее. И уже к вечеру этого дня, утирая пот со своего нового каменного лба с прилипшими к нему лежалыми ракшасьими космами, я привалился к побеждённой скале и довольно закрыл глаза… Арджуна… ты завтра только меньше задумывайся… а терзаться так вообще — не ракшасово это дело! У них таких, как ты, с твоей «тонкой душою», точно считают ничтожествами хуже крысы…  
      …Первое, что я сделал следующим утром, выйдя из леса в открытое поле, так это огласил пространство громоподобным свирепым рыком. Ух, голосина! — на тысячу львов! — аж самому нравится… И ещё разок, уже подойдя ближе, до лагеря оставалось каких-то сто шагов — размашистых, уверенных, грозных! Снова взреветь, взмахнуть булавой, ударить ею в землю, чтобы — содрогнулась!..  
      Теперь вы там точно не сможете отнестись к моему явлению, как к жуку у себя под ногами!.. А-гр-рр!!! Гр-рро-мм!!!  
      Булава крушила землю, комья её взлетали выше моей увенчанной кривыми чёрными рогами головы, осыпались на каменный лоб. Трещины бежали из-под моих ног. Я широко переступал их и снова замахивался, и не мог остановиться… Рр-аа-ррр!!!  
      В лагере явно смятение. Но ненадолго. Они как-то даже слишком быстро успокоились, когда из генеральского шатра явился собственной персоной его асурова милость Ангарадж Карна — воистину подобный демону. Нет, он не был в ярости. Холоден, словно камень. Но самим обличьем своим: этими жуткими, почти чёрными окружьями у запавших глаз, сведёнными к переносице тёмными бровями и мрачной гримасой криво сжатых губ — великий воин и полководец мог бы соперничать и с самой грозноликой Кали-дэви, не то что с ракшасами. Воистину, чудовище… Да сколько можно не спать ночами? Проклятый, ты же сейчас обвалишься…  
      Но никто и не думал рушиться.  
      Выйдя за границы лагеря, в поле, он — без всякого оружия! — совершенно спокойно двинулся мне навстречу — и застыл, сложив руки на груди, всего в десяти шагах.  
      — Кто такой и что здесь забыл? — холодно, почти ничуть не раздражённо.  
      — Ракшас!  
      — Я не слепой.  
      — Хираньясома!  
      — Дивно было бы, если бы тебя звали Шакунталой.  
      — Насмехать?! — булава моя снова взлетела над головой — да так и застыла.  
      — Ничуть. Говори, что надобно, и проваливай.  
      — Ты я сражаться!  
      — Вот как? А зачем?  
      — Ты нет? Трус! Я знать: рисоеды — трусы! Жалкие псы!  
      — Понимаю: у ракшасов в голове медленно поворачивается… Но все же собери своё сено в копну и постарайся ответить на мой вопрос: зачем тебе это?  
      — Оскорблять я? Принц ракшасов! Я стану царь! Стать им — победить могучий враг! Тебя!  
      — Вот как? Иначе не получишь свою ракшасью корону?  
      — Получу! Корону — и тебя! Я победить — забрать тебя мне! Ты исполнить весь мой приказ!  
      — Это невозможно. Я генерал армии — и не могу покинуть её.  
      — Не моя трудность! Ты сражаться? Или я рычать на весь мир: ты трус!  
      — Сразимся, почему бы нет? Думаю, много времени это не займёт. И вложи в своё сено: если ты останешься жив, всем ракшасам скажешь: держаться отсюда подальше! Не сметь беспокоить меня, иначе… Я не трогал ракшасов, но могу и устроить вам бойню. Запомнил? Или повторить?  
      — Я победить! Ты мой слуга!  
      — Замолкни уже, да начнём.  
      — Булава!  
      — Ты забыл, ракшас: по правилам оружие выбирает тот, кого вызывают.  
      — Ракшас! Свой правила! Булава!  
      — Да ради твоей ракшасовой матери. Булава! — он повысил голос и вытянул в сторону руку, даже не обернувшись.  
      И уже через несколько минут рядом оказались три воина, несущие немаленькую булаву. Да, она была заметно меньше моей, но из этих троих никто бы не смог поднять её в одиночку.  
      А он — смог. С лёгкостью. Взял за рукоять, приподнял к плечу, крутанул в руке, будто примериваясь… при этом не спуская цепких глаз с меня. Я давно знал: это «не его» оружие. Хоть он и владел искусством сражения на булавах, но не отдавал им предпочтения. А значит…  
      Нашёл, когда впасть в размышления, Арджуна… Так ведь и пропустишь удар!  
      Впрочем, никаких внезапных ударов не было. Отошёл, встал в стойку, будто, напротив, предупреждая меня… Что, здесь предполагается честный бой? А какой же ещё?.. Он всегда честен, как истинный кшатрий, не смотря ни на что… Под его привычными доспехами ничего не блеснуло — он и эту защиту использовать не собирается? Настолько уверен в себе? Или…  
      Или думает, что имеет дело с обычным, ничем не защищённым созданием… Но ведь я защищён, и ещё как: каменное тело, которое ничем не пробить… Но мой противник не знает об этом. Он думает…  
      И как после этого сражаться с тобой? Открыть правду? Но зачем тогда вообще всё это представление?.. Не думать! Есть лишь одна цель! Вспомни мантру «Глаз птицы», Арджуна! — она никогда не подводила… Одна! Цель!  
      И в эту минуту мне стало ясно, что никакая божественная защита здесь и не нужна. «Не его» оружие? А что же он тогда сейчас проделывает со «своим»? Это же уму непостижимо…  
      Я мог только защищаться. И то с трудом. Даже вся моя немыслимая сила и невероятное воинское искусство, которое я себе пожелал, — казались неповоротливостью больного носорога под этим мгновенным натиском, исполненным невероятной ловкости и скорости… Я не успевал поворачиваться вокруг себя — мой противник постоянно оказывался у меня то сбоку, то за спиной — будто он был марутой и его носили крылья бури, а эта булава, казавшаяся в его руках лёгкой, словно деревянная, рассекала воздух в опасной близости от моего лица — чуть ли не задевая мой подбородок и острые скулы. Но когда она сбила с моей головы рог — я зарычал от боли, которой не выдержала бы и каменная голова… о-о, демоны! — вот, значит, каково это — быть ракшасом…  
      От такого удара я едва не был повержен, и лишь сила воли заставила меня вовремя спохватиться — и исполниться ярости… Арджуна, нет! — помни: не убить! Ты здесь для другого! Но что-то внутри меня уже отказывалось это понимать…  
      Взревев, как тысяча тигров, я ринулся в атаку — и могучим ударом сбил его наземь. Но не успел снова занести булаву — как мой враг одним прыжком снова оказался на ногах — и опять у меня за спиной. Тяжёлое моё оружие повело меня в сторону, не удерживаясь в руках — и я почти завалился набок, едва успев вовремя согнуть колено и подпереть тот немалый груз, которым сам являлся вкупе со своей громадиной. За это время мне могли бы нанести три смертельных удара — но… этого не произошло! Враг мой остановился, даже опустив булаву — и просто ждал, когда я приду в себя.  
      Да что же это за такая проклятая честность! Прямо святой… да как вообще сражаться с то… демоны! Стоило мне лишь устойчиво встать, как на меня снова обрушился удар — и пришёлся на плечо, тут же — другой, в грудь, ещё, ох, опять голова… Я стоял столбом, так и не сообразив ещё, что надо бы как-то защищаться… И до моего противника, кажется, начало доходить, что во мне что-то не так.  
      Его брови сдвинулись, лицо нахмурилось, глаза, и без того подобные стальным копьям, сделались словно раскалёнными. Он, казалось, хотел что-то сказать… потребовать ответа… но не успел. Я не позволил ему осознать.  
      Размахнувшись со всей мощи, я ударил, снова, снова, ведомый уже не разумом. Мои атаки отбивались, но уже без прежней лёгкости… Он начал медленно отступать… Ага! А вот так! А ещё!.. Он снова ушёл из-под удара, изогнувшись назад почти углом, и вынырнув слева. Но не успел вывести из-под него своё оружие. Я с яростным наслаждением выбил из его рук булаву, отшвырнув далеко в сторону. Как же, остановит такое этого демона! Резкий бросок всем телом мне под ноги — и уже моя булава летит на десяток локтей вперед, вспахивая землю, а я падаю ничком… Нет, не на него — мой противник резко перекатывается по земле и прыгает мне на спину. И я впечатываюсь лицом в пыль от тяжёлого удара по затылку — сжатыми вместе кулаками… или чем? Неужели камнем?  
      Нет, всё-таки руки… проклятие, сорвавшееся с его уст, с шипением и стоном, явно говорило о том, что руки эти пострадали от удара куда больше, чем моя каменная голова. Мгновенно воспользовавшись его замешательством, я перевернулся, свалил его с себя — и бросил на спину, навалившись сверху всем весом и прижимая его запястья к земле. Нависнув над самым лицом. Едва ли он понял, что сделал, чистая реакция, сейчас это было единственно возможной защитой… удар головой!  
      Это его и сгубило. Уж что-что, а лоб мой точно был из гранита. Когда я осознал, что тело подо мною неподвижно, лицо его заливает кровь из рассечённой брови, а треть лба потемнела под лиловым кровоподтёком, меня пронзил ужас… Нет… только не… Я не хотел убивать! Это же… нет!.. Боги!!!  
      Перепуганный, я встряхнул его, припал ухом к груди… Жив!.. Да тут не так уж всё и страшно, если в беспамятстве с этих уст срывается такое некшатрийское слово… Жив, жив… и побеждён!  
      А по условиям нашего поединка…  
      Я поднял голову — и встретился взглядом с десятками пар ошеломлённых глаз. Воины из лагеря давно уже подобрались поближе, чтобы видеть сражение, и теперь — в их глазах было всё: от предельного ужаса у одних, до отчаянной решимости наброситься на меня — у большинства. Но они не двигались — ведь знаю, знаю: вы такие же честные, как и ваш военачальник. А вы все слышали условия поединка. И теперь — в растерянности… Ведь видели же, что победа была одержана мною едва ли честно, а значит… И все же — не решаетесь…  
      В этот миг мне подумалось, что кшатрийская честь наверняка уже погубила, и ещё погубит немало сильных и достойных воинов. Или вам не известно, как много на свете тех, для кого не писаны правила? Кто воспользуется любой возможностью, чтобы победить, кто считает, что на войне все средства хороши, а цель оправдывает средства? Да полно! Хоть со мной подобное впервые… и так выворачивает изнутри от осознания… но это уже произошло.  
      И дивно, что с такой, почти наивной, честностью у вас — ни одного поражения! Это каким же воинским искусством и отточенным разумом нужно обладать, чтобы… Или и с вами все были так же честны?  
      Сердце моё заходилось смертным боем от того, что я видел, и от взметённых, словно песчаной бурей, чувств. Но решительность не покинула меня. Я медленно встал, схватил свою булаву — и прижал ею к земле моего поверженного противника, а потом поднял глаза и обвёл противостоящих взглядом исподлобья.  
      — Послушайте, воины! — уверенно, веско. — Вам нечего бояться. Вы должны знать: да, я победил обманом. Но никогда я не смог бы этого сделать в своём истинном облике. Я не ракшас. Человек, такой же, как вы, а до Ангараджа мне — как до Бхагавана Картиккеи. Это лишь полная майя, дарованная мне якшами. Каменное тело, нечеловеческая сила — ни одному смертному не справиться с нею, может быть, даже и не всякому дэву. Ваш правитель не проиграл. Он просто не знал этого. И всё же я воспользуюсь плодами своей победы. Я забираю его. И вам не стоит пытаться его отбить — он же может и пострадать от этого. Особенно не стоит стрелять мне в спину — всё равно бесполезно, и я не хочу, чтобы вы задели его. Ибо мне ничуть не меньше, чем вам, дорога его жизнь. Я забираю его — но ненадолго. Может быть, всего на день — ради разговора, на который он не пошёл бы без этого. Он вернётся к вам — в целости и здравии, может быть, уже завтра. Клянусь! Даю обет, что не причиню ему вреда. И помните: он не проиграл!  
      С этими словами я медленно привесил булаву к железному поясу, не переставая прожигать взглядом воинов Карны, застывших с перекошенными лицами, а потом одним движением подхватил его на руки, развернулся и двинулся в сторону леса.  
      И только пройдя пару десятков шагов и убедившись — спиной, чутьём! — что мои слова услышаны, и мне — нам! — не собираются причинять никакого ущерба, выдохнул… и снова взглянул на него.  
      Он всё ещё был в беспамятстве, голова бессильно свесилась с моего локтя. Я бережно приподнял её и устроил на своём плече, возрадовавшись, что кровь уже остановилась, на бледном до синевы лице всего лишь две тонких дорожки — рана не так уж серьёзна, просто ссадина. Но всё равно… я не могу смотреть на это! На это дело своих проклятых рук…  
      В груди закололо, разум свернуло узлом… Что ты творишь, Арджуна? До чего ты до… И даже то, что пополам с дикой, звериной виной, меня изнутри выкручивает до слёз ослепляющей нежностью…  
      Как же я мечтал об этом когда-то: обладать такой силой, чтобы я мог взять тебя на руки и вынести из всех твоих железных, безмолвных страданий… о, да хотя бы… просто… подхватить тебя, падающего с ног от изжигающего изнутри чувственного огня, что заставлял тебя виснуть на мне беспомощно и прижиматься всем телом… подхватить, поднять на руки и отнести на ложе… Но никогда у меня не было таких сил.  
      Сейчас — есть. Чтобы забрать. Завладеть. Унести туда, где ты меня услышишь…  
      Правильно ли это? Хорошо ли? Или очень дурно? Я не знаю… И не хочу знать. У меня впереди ещё долгий путь. Убежище моё слишком далеко… но крепкие ракшасовы ноги-столбы очень быстры, а силы его — неиссякаемы. И тебе нельзя прийти в себя до тех пор, пока… придётся не позволить, если…  
      Если ты меня когда-нибудь простишь за это всё…  
      Но мне уже не отступить. Потому что ты нужен мне. Больше жизни…  
  
      ***  
      Вот она, та самая пологая скала, которую я приготовил для тебя, родной. Если ты когда-нибудь простишь мне это… Но иначе ты не станешь со мной разговаривать.  
      Только так: в пробитые мною в камне отверстия ещё со вчерашнего дня продеты тяжёлые крепкие цепи, правдами и неправдами раздобытые в деревне. Такими цепями опутывают норовистых быков, а если людей — то лишь опасных преступников или буйных безумцев. Но для тебя — в самый раз. Так ты точно хотя бы выслушаешь меня, не имея возможности ни сбежать, ни изгнать, ни попытаться меня задушить.  
      Положить мою добычу на скалу, слегка наклонную и гладкую, крепко заковать цепями опущенные вдоль тела руки. Потом взять мягкую тряпицу, окунуть в заранее приготовленный целебный отвар — и приложить к его разбитому лбу. К сожалению, рана от этого не затянется сразу, но боль пройдёт.  
      Да, я слишком много знал заранее. О том, что ты окажешься здесь, в моих руках. Что будешь побеждён и захвачен. И мне придётся… Я даже слишком ясно мыслил тогда, когда создавал свой последний облик: продумал его до тонкостей, в том числе и то — о, об этом я думал даже слишком ясно и чётко! — что он добьётся своего, победит, получит свой трофей. Я видел тебя здесь, бесценный, видел вот так же, как вижу сейчас…  
      Точно так же — до предела достигнутой цели! — мне нужно было продумывать и предыдущие обличья. Но тогда я ещё этого не знал. С тобою мне всегда приходится чему-то учиться. Кажется, знаю тебя уже просто до ноготка, — нет, снова задачка. Снова — наука. Да, ты подал мне очень полезную милостыню, мой вечный учитель…  
      И это ароматное масло с резким запахом я приготовил заранее, чтобы привести тебя в чувство. Подложить руку под затылок, осторожно, но твёрдо сжать шею, отвести голову от камня, не дозволить никаких резких рывков с ударами — и только тогда поднести открытый флакон к носу.  
      Длинный глухой стон, передёрнувшееся лицо, ресницы вздрагивают, медленно разлипаясь…  
      — О-ох, пр-роклятье… Ракшасовы мате… Ракшас!  
      Распахнутые глаза уставились на меня, стоящего слишком близко, голова отдёрнулась от моей руки.  
      — Тихо, — сказал я в самое лицо своей добыче, сжимая его плечо и слегка наваливаясь сбоку. — Не дёргайся, если тебе дорога твоя голова. Тут камень.  
      Как же, послушают меня!  
      Всем телом он ударил по мне, оттолкнув, я тут же отступил. Но он уже увидел цепи, уже понял… Лицо перекосилось, руки рванули железо, снова, снова… бесполезно.  
      — Ты проиграл, — сказал я. — По условиям нашего поединка, я забрал тебя себе. Ты теперь мой слуга. И должен выполнить любой мой приказ. Ты не был против этих условий, видно, думал, что легко справишься со мной. Но тебе не повезло. И теперь уже поздно отступать от своих же решений.  
      — Ракшас? — моя куда более осмысленная, чем прежде, речь, явно удивила его. — Что тебе нужно? Если хочешь получить выкуп — не рассчитывай на большой. Я не такая уж великая ценность для Хастинапура… да и вообще ни для кого.  
      — Для меня.  
      — Что? Что тебе нужно? — все попытки вернуть хладнокровие явно ни к чему не приводили.  
      — Только рваться больше не надо. Тебе придётся смириться со своей участью.  
      — Какой? Говори уже, урод…  
      — И оскорблять меня тебе не с руки. А то ведь получишь наказание, строптивец. Смирись!  
      — Ну, хорошо, ракшас, вот тебе моё смирение, — глаза демонстративно опустились долу, и тут же взгляд снова с вызовом взлетел на меня. — Чего ты хочешь, разрази тебя… Сожрать? Зубы сломаешь!  
      — Это уж точно! Об тебя только клыки тупить… А вот для другого ты очень даже сгодишься, красавчик. Станешь моей девкой — да-да! Воспротивишься — заставлю силой. Так что лучше тебе добровольно отдать мне своё тело, пока я не натешусь. Потом, может быть, и отпущу… Жизнь сохранишь, но только если будешь послушным.  
      — Что-о? — расширенные глаза. — Благие демоны! — голос взорвался предельным возмущением.  
      Не только никакого спокойствия — да это просто… Голова откинулась на скалу, всё-таки ударив по камню, ещё… и замерла, вывернувшись. Веки сжались так крепко, будто всем существом отвергал он этот обезумевший мир.  
      — Да вы что… все… сговорились? Или это боги так гнусно шутят надо мной? Что вам всем нужно?! — глаза снова открылись, отчаянный, смятенный взгляд в небеса, потом снова — мне в лицо. — Ракшас, ты ослеп? Мне без малого пятьдесят лет, если я когда-то и был хорош собою, этого уже давно нет… Что вам всем до меня? Какое тело?  
      Благие демоны… Нет, это не только мои посягновения… Было, было и прежде… Донимали, тянули руки — другие… В этом мире не так уж мало тех, кто может видеть в людях то, чего не видит большинство. И без внимания таких, с позволения сказать, людей, не могла остаться эта болезненная красота с нестираемой печатью глазами проступающей внутренней беды… и глухой, скрытой, задавленной тяжёлым железом, но живой, угольем тлеющей под ним роскошной чувственности, единственно способной быть целительным бальзамом… Найдутся на такое те, кто даже не столько завладеть захочет, сколько сыграть с этим всем в злонравную, нещадную игру, позабавиться, уязвить, насладиться низко… Я ведь сам видел, как его торговали — открыто, почти грубо… Но видел и как он защищается от этого! Даже если были такие — они явно очень пожалели об этом! До сих пор, небось, зализывают раны, колотясь от бессильного гнева.  
      Но как же устало это сердце от подобного… И довольно уже, Арджуна, и тебе играть.  
      — Нет никаких всех. Есть только я.  
      — Проклятье! Провалитесь в ад! Да за одну только эту луну — ты третий, кто… Это Камадэву захотелось позабавиться, что ли? Гнусный недо…  
      — Не было никаких других. Я прошёл служение у царя якшей и получил от него дар: принимать любой облик по моему выбору, да так, чтобы никто не мог почувствовать мою суть. И ещё один дар — исполнить любое желание, но только на один день. И с этим всем я пришёл к тебе. Потому что ты нужен мне. Наргиса-дэви, брахман Шьянти, ракшас Хираньясома — это один и тот же человек.  
      — Человек?  
      — Да, всего лишь человек. Такой же, как ты. Нет… ты… сильнее меня… И в своем истинном облике я никогда не смог бы победить тебя. Поэтому я пошёл на обман, и на то, чтобы сделать тебя беспомощным. Иначе мне никогда… Ты нужен мне! Позволь мне хотя бы поговорить с тобой!  
      Речи мои уже не просто удивляли его. В глазах прорезалось что-то такое… словно не от разума… чутьё?.. выкрученное бессилием…  
      — Кто… Кто ты?..  
      И так же внезапно сокрушённость оборачивается ледяной ненавистью.  
      — Васудева Кришна! Тебя — не услышу! Ни единого слова. Убить — убьёшь, ты уже прославился убийством безоружных… и беззащитных… и не только убийством… Но ничего иного — не жди!  
      В этом голосе не просто решительность… отчаянная решимость!  
      Да вы оба одержимые, что ли? Друг другом?  
      — Что? Не-ет… Нет! Я не Васудева!  
      Я закрыл глаза и приказал себе принять своё собственное обличье. Всё. Больше нет у меня несокрушимой ракшасовой силы. И не будет — никогда… Теперь только…  
      — Арджуна!!  
      Он снова рванулся из цепей, дико, яростно, страшно… так не пытался вырываться даже из лап ракшаса… Боги-демоны… почему от меня? Так выворачиваться, сдирая кожу до крови, будто только сейчас дошло, что здесь — несвобода… Словно от этого зависит жизнь!  
      — Тише, родной. Я не причиню тебе зла. Видишь, я даже не приближаюсь к тебе. Не прикасаюсь. И не прикоснусь, если ты сам мне этого не позволишь. Клянусь. Мне нужно только поговорить с тобой. А это был единственный способ этого добиться. Только так ты не вышвырнешь меня и не сломаешь, только почувствовав… даже вдали…  
      Меня не слышат. Руки выкручиваются так, что, похоже, и сломать их или вывихнуть — для него будет лучше, чем…  
      — Послушай, Карна! Всего лишь выслушай меня, прошу!  
      Замер. Минуту или две молчал, пытаясь справиться с дыханием. Затем перевел взгляд на меня:  
      — Прикоснись.  
      — Что-о?  
      — Ты знаешь, что. Единственное, чего бы я хотел всем сердцем, так это никогда не видеть тебя! Но уж если увидел… Прикоснись ко мне. Дай мне сгореть в твоих руках.  
      Так… откровенно? Адхарма ты ходячая… а пленённый так особенно… а то я этого раньше не знал! Что здесь от меня ничего не нужно, кроме… Знал. И всё-таки вернулся сюда, и прошёл через все эти муки…  
      Рука моя, рванувшаяся было к нему, замерла, стиснувшись в кулак.  
      — А потом?  
      — А потом — убирайся к бхутам!  
      — Да, вот только к ним мне и убираться — ибо больше некуда. Нет, родной. Я останусь здесь и буду с тобою рядом. Не один день — но три года. Да, три года. Это очень много, за это время я успею так тебе надоесть, что ты изгонишь меня от всей души, скажешь не «потому что у тебя должен быть свой путь», а «убирайся, видеть тебя не могу». Только тогда…  
      — Убирайся. Видеть тебя не могу.  
      — Ложь. Скажи хоть раз правду.  
      — Скажу. Как было со мной — так и осталось. Как был зависим — так и… за все эти годы избавиться от тебя — не смог. Ни полные кувшины сомы, ни сразу три искусных девадаси на ночь, ни новая юная жена — у женщин нет силы!.. Ни аскезы, ни обильные жертвы богам, ни яростные сражения… Хоть жги себя калёным железом… Особенно после Калинги… при одной мысли об Арджуне меня словно пронзает тысяча раскалённых стрел, да так, что хочется разбить кулак о стену… а то и голову… Особенно когда остаюсь один. Но это — не причина для того, чтобы отнимать у кого-то жизнь. Ты не раб, Арджуна, и не тебе им быть. Даже если тебя наказали рабством на один год, это уже давно миновало, и… я и тогда не нуждался в Арджуне-слуге, а уж сейчас — тем более! Убирайся — и не показывайся больше мне на глаза! Не искушай. У тебя есть семья, друзья, союзники, ваши амбиции, месть, борьба — не тебе ныть, что некуда ид…  
      — Да, есть. Огромная «любящая» семья, которой я нужен только для одного: превратить меня в сгусток ненависти и жажды убийства. Даже не за свои интересы или страдания, но за чужое… чужие обиды… прихоти… В Индралоке от меня хотели, чтобы я убивал асуров. Здесь, на земле, требуют того же… Убивать асуров! Тех людей, на которых навесили асуровы души… лишь за то, что не подчиняются… На тебя так точно именно из-за этого — за неподчинение прихотям одного избалованного, переласканного праведника… захотевшего испробовать новое «яство», поострее прежних… поопаснее… видать, совсем заскучал на сладостях. И за то, что эта «игрушка» показала зубы, её теперь хотят уничтожить. Да, Первый Асура арийских земель, тебя хотят убить. И чтобы это сделал именно я. Моей рукою покарать чудовищного врага Вселенной… Ведь я в ловушке демонов… Твое самое страшное преступление в том, что ты сделал со мной. Только этим убийством — без всякого сомнения и жалости! — я преодолею Тьму в себе… О боги, да ты только представь себе, как жить в этом! Такая, с позволения сказать, семья…  
      — Зачем ты говоришь мне это? Предаёшь своего бесценного друга, его высокие замыслы… Так ты любого предашь! А ведь он доверял тебе… — губы кривятся иронично.  
      — Нет, Карна. Предательство не здесь. Оно было — там. Там меня окутывали мороком, отнимали разум, навешивали на тебя и принцев Куру невесть какие страсти… но я не верю им! Коварная ловушка демонов… каких? Асуры — не демоны! По крайней мере, не такие, какими их пытаются показать. Я видел асуров! Они не способны…  
      — Ничего ты не видел, слепец с астравидьей.  
      — А что я должен был видеть?  
      — Когда ты убиваешь назойливую муху, ты думаешь ли хоть мгновение — о её чувствах? Что ей больно, страшно… что они у неё вообще есть? Нет, просто прихлопываешь — и забываешь. Или жука — затаптываешь, даже не заметив… Так же асуры видят людей. Отказывая им в разуме, чувствах. «Проклятым демонам» это безразлично, они убивают людей не глядя, ради забавы или утоления бездумной ярости… Как мух. Как крыс.  
      — Вот именно. И стали бы вы… они утруждать себя тем, чтобы пробираться в разум этих мух, опутывать его коварными сетями, оплетать щупальцами и всем таким прочим? Да ещё и трудиться над этим годами — над сердцем одной несчастной крысы?  
      — Хах! — воистину асуров смех. И другой ответ тут не нужен.  
      — А теперь ты знаешь, — продолжал я, — какими асуров и тех, кто якобы переродился из них, представляют те, кого ты называешь «официальными праведниками». Какое глубокое коварство, подлость, низость, грязь, растленность им приписывают… какую вселенскую озабоченность человеческими душами, их похищением, затягиванием во Тьму… Как разжигают ненависть в «чистых» сердцах, заставляя их по-звериному жаждать убийства… Теперь я понимаю: чем «чище» сердце, тем легче его заставить верить в подобное и этим пылать. Тем легче поднять эту руку с оружием, земным ли, небесным, против умело созданных «врагов Вселенной», и такой человек даже не попытается проверить, понять… Даже хорошо, что я уже давно не «чистюля», что «коварные демоны» таки прошлись по моей душе… Я не пойду на этот зов! Какими бы вы ни были, все мы не без греха, Панчали вы и вправду нанесли глубокую рану! — но я не подниму оружия за майю… чужую майю… эту недополученную власть… и… зависть к чьей то независимости от неё… Да, я прожил в Двараке почти полгода. Да, пытался искать там «истину» и «свой путь» — не стану лгать… Но я покинул её. Без сожаления. И принял решение — вернуться к тебе: как бы ты меня ни гнал, я знаю, что… здесь больше правды, чем где бы то…  
      — Значит, ты отверг призывы того, кто прежде был для тебя храмовой статуей и жрецом в одночасье! Нет, богом! Чьё каждое слово, каждый взор… Потому что чьё-то другое слово… и взор… оказались сильнее? Да ещё и коварное коварство с… О, злокозненные демоны! А где же твой собственный разум, Арджуна? Похоже, своя жизнь для тебя невозможна…  
      — Для тебя тоже.  
      — Что?  
      — Ты не живёшь, родной. То, что ты называешь своей жизнью — хуже ада.  
      — Не тебе решать, Арджуна, что для кого жизнь… И уж точно… — похоже, раздражение его таки настигло.  
      — То, что я увидел здесь, ещё в прошлый раз, а сейчас — куда сильнее, — пугает меня. Ты, похоже, вообще никогда не спишь, ты загоняешь и себя, и свою армию до последнего предела. Странно, что вы все ещё не валитесь с ног… Но так можно и года не протянуть — вам всем!.. Это, что ли, твоя цель? Изничтожить себя и других? Их-то за что?.. Может быть, в этой своей аскезе, — я не мог скрыть иронии, — ты уже достиг состояния йогаратхина или вообще полубога, и именно так о тебе и думают все и видят примером… и скоро это станет одной из доблестей кшатрия: не спать, не есть, не видеть белого света, не дышать… и главное: не радоваться ничему, ибо это — слабость… Хотя, скорее, наоборот: в тебе всё больше видят асуру — не человека… и восторженно страшатся. Но я вижу иное. Я слишком хорошо помню, что тебе… уж прости… нужны были «разрешения на слабость» — да просто на то, чтобы забыться, отдохнуть, просто сказать о том, где тебе… нехорошо… и почему-то ключ к этому замку ты доверил мне. А сейчас — ведь такого ключа нет ни у кого?  
      — В нынешних обстоятельствах так и должно быть: ни у кого.  
      — Что, у тебя и лекаря нет, которому бы ты доверил здравие своей генеральской особы?  
      — Нет.  
      — И нет никого, с кем ты мог бы поговорить по душам?  
      — Была Яджни, но ты её разбил.  
      Вот уж воистину… если изливать душу, то только глиняной кукле… или своему луку… Так и с камнями разговаривать начнёшь, душа моя, а это уже…  
      — Я уже молчу о том, что нет в этом мире никого, при ком ты мог бы разрыдаться…  
      — Зачем? Я не принцесса. Да и у тебя самого, нечто, есть тот, кому ты плачешься? Ты не нуждаешься в этом — так почему навязываешь мне?  
      Конечно же, я не нуждаюсь… если ты так видишь, кусок железа. И никогда ты не хотел знать, в чём вообще нуждается какая-то муха…  
      — Я сейчас никто. Изгой. Если кому-то нужный, то лишь для того, чтобы заставить меня ненавидеть и убивать… Но ты! Ты отвечаешь за тысячи людей! Только представь, что будет с ними, если ты… обрушишься!  
      — Воин именно это и должен делать: ненавидеть и убивать. Почему отказываешься идти по пути воина, если ты им родился, Арджуна?  
      — Потому что меня пытаются натравить на тебя!  
      — Так, может, они правы? «Эта Тьма должна быть уничто-о-ожена»… Прислушайся к нашим официальным…  
      — Да, конечно же, правы… так же, как дэвы, которые заставляли меня косить тысячами беспомощных существ, не способных им сделать ничего… и хоть как-то защитить себя… а потом славили меня за это как героя! Там что-то не так… и здесь…  
      — И ты не хочешь идти предначертанным тебе путём воина… против меня… потому что считаешь меня… беспомощным существом? Это моя вина — видимо, я слишком доверялся тебе. Вот теперь расплачиваюсь… этой гнусной жалостью… Убирайся!  
      — Ракшасовы пращуры… Васудева был прав, когда называл тебя помрачённым! Так и есть. Довести себя до полусмерти и совершенно демонского обличья — только чтобы никто даже не осмелился подумать, что ты нуждаешься в простом человеческом…  
      — Совершенно не удивлён, что после пребывания в Двараке из твоих уст уже льются мнения Васудевы. Арджуна только и умеет, что повторять, словно говорящая птица…  
      — Вот и он тоже думает, что из моих уст не льётся никаких мнений, кроме твоих. Вы с ним стоите друг друга — в своей помрачённости… на самих себе! И друг на друге.  
      — Что-о?  
      — Вот уж не знаю, кто из вас вообразил себя дэвом, а кто асурой, это уж решайте сами, но такому «богодемонскому» сражению необходимо поле боя… в какой-то третьей — человеческой — душе. Ты знаешь, о чём я. И в Двараке я убедился в этом куда ближе. Он не простил тебе отвержения. И не будет для него большего утешения и лучшей мести, чем если бы с тобою расправился именно я. Но и ты сам хочешь, чтобы именно моя рука оборвала твою жизнь. Но вот чтоб я сделал это не «по его», а «по-твоему». Не «от праведников». Уж лучше бы ты требовал от меня убить его… это было бы понятнее. Но в чём вы сходны, так это в том, что оба отказываете мне в собственном разуме, в собственном выборе! Но вы ошибаетесь. Я вам не поле битвы, не оружие, не придаток ваших бесчеловечий. Мой выбор сделан. Я покинул Двараку и пришёл сюда. И я хочу остаться с тобой! Не убить тебя, но… напротив… Разрешить тебе жить, раз уж сам не можешь…  
      — Отстань. Возвращайся к своему богу, защищайте вашу дхарму. Истребляйте всех, кого угораздило родиться с изъянами, под вой шакалов и другие тряски трусов… Это наказание, они преступники, таков Закон Вселенной. Вот только много ли в этом мире тех, кто полностью чист от несовершенств? Один лишь Васудева Кришна. Иди к нему. Там свет. А то, что ко мне приходят сны… и там… это лицо… о да, оно вершит праведное дело — карает Тьму… а как именно… это не важно. Мне должно всё это проходить: таким — только наказание. От рождения до смерти.  
      — Сам ты себе наказание… тут и Васудева не нужен. Если бы он знал, то не трясся бы так от обиды, а ликовал. И дэвы могут сложить ручки и ничего не делать… только радоваться, глядя, как «тьма» сама выполняет их работу… над собой.  
      — Да уж… Дварака явно научила тебя заворачивать свои мысли так, чтобы слышащий тебя терялся в их велеречивом многомудрии… и внимал блаженно. И бежал спасаться — лизать руки собственным палачам. Виден ачарья… Убирайтесь. Мне не нужна ваша жалость.  
      — Тебе нужен отдых. Посмотри правде в глаза. Сегодня ты совершил ошибку, вступив в поединок с незнакомым тебе противником, и тебя победили обманом. Только смертельно уставший разум мог упустить… На моём месте мог оказаться кто угодно другой, кому ты поперёк горла… Много кто может, войдя в аскезы, вымолить у богов дар непобедимости и бросить тебе вызов! И тебе даже в голову не…  
      — Это правда: мне даже в голову не придёт, что кшатрий может пойти на такую нечестность. Он может иметь дар непобедимости, но должен объявить об этом. А если скроет… Тогда это — не кшатрий.  
      — Это был ракшас!.. А хоть и кшатрий… Тебе не будет от этого легче, если тебя так убьют.  
      — Почему же? Если я буду подло убит «не кшатрием» — я ведь отправлюсь в рай, не так ли? А он за свою подлость — в ад. Или наши заповеди лгут? А как ещё «проклятому асуре» достичь освобождения от своей кромешно тёмной, как подземелье в полночь, кармы? Или и это не поможет? Только зря отправлю бедолагу в ад — и составлю ему компанию?  
      — И это говорит человек, которого уважают за трезвомыслие и рассудительность? За порядок и… Впрочем, остроумия тебе, как всегда, не занимать. Но о тех, за кого ты отвечаешь, ты не думаешь вообще? Что с ними будет без тебя?  
      — Ничего. Как видишь, ты забрал меня — но никто из них меня не ищет. Не пытается отбить. Ничего.  
      — Да ты их, видимо, так задавил собою, что они без твоего приказа дыхнуть боятся… Твоё исчезновение перебило им хребты… Они просто не знают, что делать…  
      — Едва ли. Они не могут поверить своему счастью: меня не стало.  
      — Пресвятые пишачи… Ты думаешь… что твои люди ненавидят тебя? Но как тогда вообще…  
      — Довольно. Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы кто-то вынимал и рассматривал мою душу. Убирайся! Мне не нужна твоя жалость… да и в себе её уничтожь, пока не поздно, пока она тебя не превратила в тряпку… чью-то тряпку… Ты не должен ею быть, Арджуна, не должен!  
      Нет… это уже даже не пресвятые пишачи… куда хуже. Весь этот поток безжалостности и чёрного пафоса, подобный истинному умопомрачению… снова являл собою лишь желание «немного меня напугать». Точнее, очень сильно… чтобы мне бежать хотелось быстрее ветра… Да он просто играет заправского безумца… какому уже не говорить что-то хочется, а кричать истошно: «Очнись!»… играет, как щедро одарённый богами сутрадхара! И это так похоже… до судорог…  
      А на деле — меня вновь пытаются спасти от чудовищной, по его мнению, участи! Настолько ужасной, что лучше быть покорным чужой воле убийцей, чем… с ним…  
      Боги-демоны… что же мне делать с этим?.. Что мне делать с этим божественным даром адовского красноречия, вытянувшим из меня и прежде не одну жилу? И… даже не с этим даром… а с так больно сорвавшимся на последних словах голосом, и было в нём больше жизни, чем во всей вместе взятой предшествующей смерти…  
      — Вот что, родной… Я, конечно, очень плохой кшатрий… раз все честные способы добраться до тебя оказались бессильны, и я пошёл на нечестность… но я слишком много времени пребывал в облике брахмана… что уже стал им наполовину… а им кшатрийские заповеди не писаны… У них свои правила. Особенно у целителей. Иной раз если нужно извлечь стрелу из тела раненого — чтобы он не чувствовал боли, его отправляют в обморок крепким ударом.  
      — Ты… не посмеешь! — снова рывок, отчаянный, злой…  
      — Да, я этого не хотел. Не хотел добираться до тебя так… как точно доберусь. Я знаю тебя — потому именно это считал верхом нечестности. Но ты не слышишь меня наглухо. А я беспомощен перед твоим… красноречием… как всегда… И, как всегда, есть лишь один способ его пресечь!  
      — Не приближайся! — надрывная злость и… страх.  
      Будь проклято твоё упрямство… это оно сейчас делает мой голос таким — медлительным, протяжным, беспощадным к тому, что живёт у тебя внутри… к твоему спасительному огню…  
      — Понимаю, прекрасный… и хоть я уже не каменнолобый ракшас, советую тебе всё же не пытаться больше драться… головой… ей и так пришлось туго… просто закрой глаза… просто…  
      И когда я приблизился вплотную, меня не ударили. Это тело словно окаменело… обратившись даже не в железо… став словно частью скалы. Холодным камнем.  
  
      ***  
      Именно лёд я ощутил под собою, когда накрыл его своим телом, крепко прижимая к скале. Но не хрупкий лёд… а такой, что мог бы раздавить… И, как когда-то у Наргисы, вместо умелых действий, которые я много лет назад отточил, словно боевую мантру, у меня получилось что-то беспомощно-дикое, невыносимое… Да это мне отказывает разум… это я помрачён… если руки мои вцепляются в эти плечи, а голова моя падает на его грудь… Это во мне живёт безумие и недужность… это я хочу отдохнуть… нуждаюсь в покое именно здесь… Но как признаться в этом?  
      Как признаться в этом чудовищу, понимающему лишь мою силу?  
      Но я не хочу силы… хочу другого, и провались в ад все миры, но хоть на несколько мгновений… Прижаться губами к шее, вдохнуть знакомый аромат сандала, почти неуловимый, будто очень давний… провести языком по коже… выше, выше, к самому уху… осторожно взять зубами подвеску неснимаемой серьги, потянуть слегка… отпустить, снова дышать…  
      Безмолвие. Каменный холод. Словно умерший… и давно. Застывший в горных льдах на года… Так и хочется растопить — дыханием… Просто дышать… в эту шею, чувствуя, как щекочет меня по щеке взлетающая прядь волос… тоже холодная, будто тонкая змея…  
      Прижать ладонь к щеке, погладить пальцами висок, коснуться рассечённой брови и ракшасовой отметины на лбу… полустёртой ею тилаки… как хочется исцелить эту ненужную боль…  
      Безмолвие. Камень. Змеи. Выламывающая тихая ярость внутри меня. Чтоб тебя поразила ваджра… пашупата и три брахмастры…  
      — Аскезы?.. Йогаратхин?.. Дар противостоять?.. — голос мой на грани обвала Вселенной.  
      — Нет.  
      — А что тогда?  
      — Блаженство.  
      — Что?..  
      — Не упустить… ни мгновения… Я беспомощен. Арджуна рядом. Со мной не может быть иначе. Блаженство… оно уйдёт. Когда уйдёшь ты.  
      — Я не уйду.  
      Что-то странное происходит со змеиным камнем… Будто он не может ожить весь и сразу — только частью… Голова его падает мне на плечо и замирает так. Молча.  
      И я тоже не желаю больше никаких слов. Хочу только обнимать, стискивать, впиваться… Проклятые доспехи! И почему я не додумался снять их с него перед тем, как… Осторожно отодвинуть упавший на меня беспомощный камень от скалы, снова найти уже знакомые крючья на спине, начать разнимать их, в нетерпении в кровь оцарапывая пальцы…  
      — Придётся разрезать… — моему безумию уже всё равно, что оно несёт… — У меня есть такие же. Я отдам их тебе…  
      Сам не могу понять, что творят мои руки… Последняя застёжка, вырванная едва не с «мясом»… Опускаю панцирь вниз по его рукам, обваливаюсь на колени… Он смотрит на меня неподвижными, как самоцветы, глазами, словно глиняное божество или подготавливаемый к казни преступник. Когда в моей руке появляется нож, эти глаза закрываются… смиренно, будто готовясь принять клинок в горло… Не трудно разрезать эту простую защиту на плечах, где нет железа, содрать и отбросить в сторону… трудно подняться с колен и снова посмотреть в эти глаза…  
      Я просто не могу этого сделать. Я могу лишь прижаться головой к его бедру, стиснуть руками колено, будто единственную свою опору в этом шатающемся мире… припасть губами к обнажённой коже выше пояса… там тоже камень… но именно…  
      И в этот миг я ослеп.  
      О, Махадэв… что-о?!..  
      Нестерпимый блеск — как пылающий факел в лицо…  
      — У меня есть другие, — чужой, холодно-яростный голос. — И с этим тебе не совладать.  
      Больно… боги, как больно… Невозможно не отшатнуться, зажимая локтем почти искалеченные глаза. И лучше бы я не поднимал обожжённого взгляда: лицо над пылающим сгустком нечеловеческого золота — не просто нечеловеческое… Оно подобно адовой Тьме, проступающей сквозь солнечный свет…  
      Чёрное… в золоте…  
      — За-а-чем?.. — это мой голос? это я так беспомощно отползаю боком… это…  
      — Ты этого не знал, Арджуна. Я никогда не использовал это против тебя. А ведь мог. В любой момент. Всякий раз, когда твоя рука превращалась в кулак, чтобы нанести мне удар, она могла разбиться о то, что выдерживает даже ваджру. Сломаться. До плеча и грудных костей. Непоправимо. Но этого не было — никогда. В любой момент я мог разорвать любые узы, разнести изголовье, будь оно хоть из железа, и свернуть тебе шею этой силой — вмиг. Но этого не было. Ты знал только моё смирение. Узнай другое!  
      Бешеный рыв… скала содрогнулась… камни сверху разлетелись в стороны обломками разрушенных планет…  
      В исступлённом взгляде — смерть.  
      Вырвется — и вправду перекусит мне горло…  
      Но тело моё уже смахнуло боль и внезапный страх — и я поднялся на ноги.  
      И встал перед ним, уверенно сложив руки на груди.  
      — Скалу, ты, может быть, и вырвешь с корнем. Но не освободишься.  
      Меня не слышат. Неузнаваемое адово создание сотрясает бешеная ярость, рывки становятся безумными… и вдруг всё замирает. Он медленно опускает голову и смотрит на свою закованную руку расширившимися глазами. Безмолвно, ошеломлённо…  
      — Прости, — я склоняю голову — но меня уже не сдвинуть. — Я это предвидел. У меня было всего одно желание в дар от якшей… на один день. Я просто исполнил его. Я пожелал, чтобы этот камень и цепи были крепче всех твоих нечестных сил: божественных, асуровых и прочих. Да, ты освободишься сам, но лишь по прошествии этого дня. Сейчас — нет. Тебе придётся меня услышать.  
      Нечеловеческие глаза прожигают меня полным лютой злобы взглядом… Снова рывок… удар локтем о скалу… сдавленный шип…  
      — Бесполезно, душа моя. И это не игра. Ты знал лишь такие игры, в которых, несмотря на мнимую беспомощность, ты был хозяином положения и всегда мог изменить всё как пожелаешь. Ты знал только это. Узнай другое!  
      Чёрное… в золоте… Расширенные в ужасе глаза… Словно и вправду осознать, что в игры здесь больше никто не играет, подобно смертельному удару…  
      Или… не «подобно»?  
      — Шанти! — вырывается само. — Я не причиню тебе зла. И я… не Васудева!  
      Почему я это сказал?.. Откуда?  
      — Арджуна… — глухо, до хрипа… — Это ты… — так глыба падает с плеч.  
      Это я, родной. Злодей, которому можно довериться.  
      Он поднял до возможного предела натянутой цепи свою закованную руку, сжатую в кулак — и долго смотрел на неё, не отрываясь. Прикипев. Не веря, будто не веря, уже веря, веря… А потом откинулся на скалу, вывернув голову в сторону и закрыв глаза. Тело его будто пошло со всех сторон расплавленными шрамами — и божественная защита исчезла. Лицо, только что бывшее самою Тьмой, стало едва не прозрачно-бледным, словно хрусталь. И таким же хрупким: коснёшься пальцем — расколется…  
      Я не мог подойти — абсолютно не ясно, чего здесь ожидать. Да и не хотел подходить — мне ведь нужен был только разговор, а не использовать такой развесистый обман в каких-то иных целях… Слишком огромная ложь. Воистину, ты стал чересчур «разумен», Арджуна, «немного умник и чуточку хитрец». Но не удивляйся, «хитроумный», если от твоих «задачек» с человеком, который тебе дороже жизни, случится то, чего не было уже несколько лет… и ты станешь просто…  
      О Махадэв, вразуми меня… что я…  
      Но когда я увидел, как с головы до ног его словно пробило волною — так вскипает в преддверии шторма спокойное море, так всплескивается от внезапного порыва ветра знамя, так… И снова покой — но уже иной, нездешний… только голова медленно перекатывается из стороны в сторону… и лишь дыхание слышно: короткое, неровное, словно пытающееся удержать что-то… или отпустить…  
      Погружение?.. Да как же это? — только что — яростный гнев, даже не защита — желание напасть, какого я в нём и не знал, и уже через несколько мгновений — внезапный уход в себя, в свою бездонную чувственную роскошь… переживание… этого самого настоящего, неподдельного, плена… или чего?  
      Да тебе всё нипочём, просыпающийся вулкан…  
      И мне — не оторвать взгляда…  
      Можно бесконечно смотреть на то, как горит огонь, как течёт река и как мой возлюбленный кусок железа плавится во внутреннем блаженном тигле. «И кровь моя словно патока, и в каждой частице тела сладко — до кончиков ногтей…»  
      И словно время обратилось вспять, когда с этого лица мгновенно слетели, словно серые птицы, все прожитые годы, все нечеловеческие «аскезы»… и оно снова стало подобно лику изумлённого жизнью гандхарва… юного, дивно прекрасного… словно только что омывшегося в прозрачных струях священного родника…  
      — Хорошо… — лицо медленно обращается к небесам, глаза распахиваются в их перистую спираль, раскручивающуся из глубины в ширь, словно желая охватить землю… — Почему… так… хорошо?..  
      — Потому что ты очень устал, родной, — шепчу осторожно. — И почему-то только так… Тебя следовало бы захватить и заковать только для того, чтобы заставить отдохнуть. Так и сделаем, пожалуй. Здесь ты хотя бы поспишь спокойно пару-тройку часов. А лучше бы — больше… А не сможешь сам заснуть — так я помогу.  
      — Помоги… — и снова не мне — но словно небесам. И едва ли сам понимает, о чём просит…  
      — Я всего лишь хотел поговорить с тобою, — делаю решительный шаг. — Но, похоже, это невозможно сейчас. Когда Арджуна рядом, у тебя отшибает разум, ты не можешь не то что говорить, но и думать. Можешь только сражаться со мной — и то лишь для того, чтобы ещё сладостнее было быть побеждённым, — подступаю вплотную, падаю сверху, окутываю собою. И подо мною уже не лёд, а бархат… тёплый, живой… не огонь — но разгорающееся уголье, медленно, не сразу… не сразу, душа моя, я знаю, как… — Сражайся.  
      Нет ничего, кроме отрывистого дыхания, горячего и жадного… словно удержать что-то… или отпустить…  
      — Ты… прав… Арджуна… Я не могу… бороться… для себя… Для тебя — могу! — чтобы тебя уберечь. Для себя — нет… Но если ты, отринув остатки чести, готов воспользоваться этим…  
      — Готов. Воспользуюсь. Не сомневайся, прекрасный, даже не думай усомниться: будет тебе ещё лучше… А остатки чести я потерял в тот день, когда семь лет назад в Анге ты сам предложил мне себя под видом игры в кости — сам же и проиграл… нескрываемо блефуя. Даже не бросал кости, помнишь? — а чуть ли не выложил их на стол проигрышными очками. Или забыл? Вот скажи мне: почему ты это сделал? — впиваюсь ногтями в кожу. — Отвечай!  
      — Что… зачем… спрашиваешь… о давнем…  
      — А вот мне захотелось вдруг это узнать. Чего ты искал тогда? И я жду ответа, — пальцы мои входят в волосы у виска, перебирая чёрно-серебряные пряди… жаль, что здесь скала, и я не могу крепко рвануть тебя за затылок, как ты любишь… это словно погашает твой разум… но пока он ещё нужен мне. Не сразу, медленно, и чтобы тебе было так, что каждая твоя кровинка взмолится поочерёдно… с ног до головы… я знаю, как… — Долго мне ждать?  
      — А-а-хх… Ты был зол на меня… я знал… ты будешь жесток…  
      — Да. А ещё чего? — и вот так… совсем легко… но больно…  
      — Я… хотел…  
      — Вот так же, как сейчас? — рука моя сдёргивает с него уже ненужный пояс, погружается в шёлковые складки оставшихся одежд, срывая и их. — Вот так? А потом… полгода отвергать, сдерживаться, сражаться с собою, истязая и себя и меня, — вот так же, как и сейчас? Кому нужны такие аскезы? Какие боги вознаградят тебя за эдакий подвиг? Только разрушать — себя, меня, невинных, попадающихся под твою горячую руку… и чего ради, если…  
      — Умоляю…  
      О, да… что тебе моё смятение, моя тоска… и всё, что есть во мне… Только так. Если не понимаешь иначе…  
      — Верно. Правильное слово.  
      — Ты… Твой… Я не могу больше!..  
      И ещё больше… Изнемогай, чудовище… что тебе до меня?.. всегда только так… только этот «язык»… спасительного огня… ничего больше…  
      И ты уже полностью потерял себя, если так крепко прижимаешься ко мне всем сокровенным… Если выпрастываешь из моих рук плечи — откинуться на скалу, ища в ней опору спиной, чтобы оторвать от земли ноги — длинные, стройные, немыслимо сильные — и обхватить меня ими со всем жадным истовством, да так высоко… О да, я помню, ненасытный, это движение тобою всегда проделывалось непревзойдённо, отточенно, словно боевой приём. Я помню, помню, как ты словно обращался живым могучим луком, которым мне следовало мастерски владеть, выпуская блаженные стрелы…  
      И я не могу оторвать взгляда от слепящих солнечных лучей, заставляющих эту влажную от горячего пота бронзовую кожу гореть, словно медью. Пламенеющие отсветы бьют меня по глазам, я вынужден опустить голову, мои волосы падают на его лицо, губы сами прикипают…  
      Нет уже никаких слов, они забыты. Теперь тебе звать меня лишь бессловесным стоном.  
      «Этот рычаг есть только у одного человека… и не вам равняться с ним…»  
      — Да, мерзавец. Держись крепче. И… смотри мне в глаза.  
      Смотреть в глаза — не может. В такой миг — никогда. Закусить губу, сжать веки до боли, отвернуться, едва не ломая шею — насколько это вообще возможно… и всем телом — ко мне, будто в неясном стремлении слиться воедино, нацело, до исчезновения… Как горит костёр, как течёт река, как мой любимый проходит через боль и сладость…  
      Медленно, томительно, долго… очень долго… до исступления… Ещё бы самому удержаться на ногах под лавиною оглушающего наслаждения…  
      — Будь ты трижды проклят, Арджуна! — внезапно, отчётливо, жарко. — Чтобы тебя… а-ах… разразила ваджра! Мм… перегрызли твою глотку ракшасы… ты, отродье псов… и… гиен… т-ты… выкидыш храмовой шлюхи…  
      И это — вместо слёз освобождения? «Аскезы», однако, очень просветляют душу…  
      — О да, сквернословь… Вспомни язык трущобных шудр… которым ты наверняка владел в совершенстве… Мудрейшему Парашураме, видать, пришлось приложить немало сил… чтобы отучить тебя… какие речи не должен вести… благородный воин…  
      — Ты-ы… сын распутной матери… незнамо от кого прижила своих… щенков… муж жены-развратницы… подстилки всех… да ни одна твоя жена… не рожала от тебя… пока ты таскаешься по лесам… ах-а-а… все они… как псицы… а тебе признавать их ублюдков!..  
      Да тебе песни слагать… дар богов!..  
      — О, да. Жаль, ты не можешь рожать. У тебя точно был бы мой сын. Или предпочтёшь дочь, моя дэви?..  
      — Будь ты про-о-оклят! Тварь! Ненавижу! О-о-о… бо-о-ги…  
      Держать крепко. Как можно дальше оттянуть от скалы, не дать разбиться. Не позволить пораниться ничем… кроме… меня… Не допущу этого, никогда… родной, драгоценный… о, бо-оги…  
      …И когда ко мне снова начала возвращаться ясность мысли, когда я снова увидел вокруг себя этот мир, я ожидал чего угодно: он пришёл в себя раньше меня, и сейчас я услышу вовсе не страстную площадную брань, но благороднейший слог, какому позавидуют учёнейшие брахманы-писцы, — выговаривающий очередные убийства; «самадхи» оказалась сильнее — и меня ждёт поток сладостного арджунобожественного бреда…  
      Не было ни того, ни другого. Мой возлюбленный спал. Просто спал. Слегка вздрагивающие ресницы, ровное, спокойное дыхание…  
      Отстранившись, я тут же осторожно снял цепи с его рук… да пропади они пропадом, все дары якшей, все однодневные желания-испытания… да, я не прошёл их… и пусть…  
      Подхватить его бережно и медленно опустить на траву. Осторожно укрыть измятыми одеждами.  
      Больше я не потревожу тебя, родной. Даже обнять и прижать к себе… нет, и это будет лишним, как бы моё сердце, руки, всё тело не стремились к тебе… но ничем я не потревожу твой хрупкий покой. Даже взглядом. Даже смотреть на тебя не стану, чтобы не спугнуть…  
      Только хранить.  
      Лечь на траву чуть в отдалении, уставиться в небо. Переливы его лучей, медленный танец облаков, бездонная синь, меняющая оттенки… это всё поможет мне выдержать те часы, что отвела тебе судьба на этот словно вырванный из беспощадной жизни кроткий сон… Сколько бы ни было их, хоть до завтра… хоть до…  
      Солнечные лучи, такие золотые… или нет, они медь… рубин… гранат…  
      — Арджуна…  
      Я не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Наверно, юга. Или миг. Или…  
      — Ты сказал, что освободишь меня только после разговора. Но его не было.  
      — Как это не было? А кто назвал меня мужем псиц и отцом чужих ублюдков?.. Прости. Я не могу больше мучить тебя, видя, что ты и без того истомлён.  
      — Разве это мучение? Мучение — быть свободным рядом с тобой и самому принимать решения.  
      — Решать всё равно тебе.  
      Молчание. Небо. Тонкие белые облака, похожие на невесомые прозрачные платочки для утирания пота в зной, которые принцессы любят прятать в рукава своих чоли или привязывать к браслетам…  
      — Я должен вернуться в лагерь.  
      — Ты свободен. Возвращайся.  
      — Жаль, что ракшаса Хираньясомы не существует. Неплохо было бы принести его голову. А то ведь мне засчитают одно поражение за семь лет.  
      — Всего одно! Будь великодушен. Подари хоть малое утешение сердцам тех злосчастных генералов, которых сворачиваешь в рог… Ты, наверно, нажил себе немало врагов.  
      — Может быть… Но нет, большинство из побеждённых присягает мне на верность или становятся союзниками. Кое-кто даже просится в ученики. Но у меня нет времени этим заниматься — я не гуру-дэв. Ты посмеешься… но… уже начали говорить: лучше быть моим другом, чем врагом.  
      — Гордишься?  
      — Нет. Мне не нужны друзья — кроме одного. Да и обожатели тоже. Мне нужны храбрые и умелые воины, разумные командиры и наместники. Разумные — в первую очередь. Те, кто умеет сам принимать верные решения и нести ответственность за них. И без моих приказов и острасток. Да разумным острастки и не нужны. Они сами знают, что правильно. А те, кто заглядывает в рот, поёт сладкие песни и заискивает «дружбы» — либо глупцы, которых нужно за руку водить, ибо сами ничего не могут сделать как нужно, либо шакалы, что предадут при первой возможности.  
      — Либо настолько умны, чтобы знать, когда нужно прикинутся глупцами.  
      — Таких нет рядом со мной. После того, как подобные дважды были устранены, другие уже не рискуют.  
      — Ты их чувствуешь?  
      — Да.  
      Небо. Тонкий закатный луч Сурьядэва, словно игла, прошивает облачные платочки алой нитью. И я всё больше понимаю: эти речи — лишь для того, чтобы оттянуть время. До неизбежного.  
      Что ж, если тебе нужно его потянуть… да хоть до бесконечности, душа моя…  
      — Расскажи… — мне вдруг так сильно, до боли, захотелось это узнать! — Ты ведь никогда не рассказывал… Куда ты исчезаешь из этого мира, когда… Где ты бываешь, когда приходит… жаркая бездна?  
      — Не знаю… Я не знаю, что это… Да найду ли слова? Я словно… в огненной реке… и река эта — страсть… такой силы, что человеческой природе не выдержать её, потому я слишком… ты знаешь… и река эта — блаженство, немыслимое наслаждение… его не вынести без раздирающего крика и слёз… но она приходит лишь тогда, когда приходит боль…  
      — Так значит, я в это время перестаю для тебя существовать?  
      — Нет. Я чувствую тебя, всего, всё, что ты делаешь — ещё острее, как взрыв… Ты и есть эта река, ты — её исток… Она — жизнь… и ты… даёшь… её…  
      — Я не оставлю тебя! И если ты меня изгонишь, я стану преследовать тебя неотступно! И пусть я уже истратил все дары якшей, я найду другие, я сотрясу всю землю и всех её духов и бхутов, чтобы взять у них то, что поможет мне тебя достичь!  
      — Не делай этого, Арджуна. А то ещё, чего доброго, я не узнаю тебя в каком-то облике — и вправду, сломаю или разорву. Это не угрозы. Просто… у меня крайне… асурское… отношение к тем — хвала богам, немногим, — кто является ко мне с просьбами… которых сами не понимают.  
      — И скольких ты уже… загрыз?  
      — Ни одного пока. Понимают на словах.  
      — А я не понимаю. Значит, я буду добираться до тебя — беспрестанно — вот так же, как сейчас. Беспощадно!.. Или убьёшь.  
      Молчание. Небо сглатывает кровь, перевязывая свою рану тёмными повязками…  
      — Не нужно… так… Арджуна. Я не знаю, что тебе во мне… особенно сейчас, когда я похож на… Останься. Я… прошу тебя… Сейчас я разумен, не брежу — и мне очень трудно сказать… Ты нужен мне. Как жизнь. И хоть не может этого знать моё сердце, может только тело… но оно… живёт тобою… Я ничего не могу дать тебе, кроме… уж если тебе настолько нечем занять эти три года…  
      — Я не оставлю тебя. Хоть ты что делай.  
      — Но есть условие. Всего одно.  
      — Сражаться за интересы Дурьодханы я не стану. Я здесь только для тебя.  
      — Знаю. Однако ты не должен растерять воинское искусство за эти годы… Тебе придётся тренироваться… Но я о другом. Я не хочу таиться. Это будет слишком обременительно в нынешних условиях. Да и… унизительно… Прежде я хотел сокрыть это только от Дурьодханы — но теперь он знает… А до остальных мне нет дела. Я прямо объявлю всем всё как есть. Те, кто не приемлет — могут уйти. Но будут знать, что им грозит за сплетни.  
      — Ты бываешь жесток, я помню. Но это лучше, чем твоё топорное милосердие, — поверь…  
      — В моей армии немало тех, кто был в Анге семь лет назад. Не только воины, но и многие придворные пошли за мной, чем вызвали немалое уважение. Многие помнят тебя и знают, что было тогда. Я им скажу, что ты просто вернулся. И объяснять ничего не придётся. Если что, слишком громкие рты я заткну, а до остальных мне нет дела. Но…  
      Молчание. Небо. Ставшее безоблачным, чистым и холодным.  
      — Но, Арджуна, кроме моей, и без того всевозможно испорченной репутации, есть и твоя. Сможешь ли ты выдержать такое? Ведь если твои братья, твои жёны и их династии узнают — они могут отвергнуть тебя!  
      Небо. Ветер. Набросил мне волосы на лицо.  
      — Если мои братья отвергнут меня — значит, они никогда и не были мне братьями.  
      — Что-то ты слишком многим готов пожертвовать, Арджуна. Именно от этого я и хотел тебя уберечь. Мне не нужно! У меня никогда не было желания обрубить тебе руки, ноги, выколоть глаза, заменить сердце, опустошить голову — и таким привязать к себе. Возможно, этого хотел кто-то другой… но не я.  
      Может быть, и не хотел. Но именно так — и есть. И должно быть.  
      — Хорошо, родной. Я могу жить в твоем лагере под чужим именем. Да хотя бы брахмана Шьянти. Но в своём обличье. Те, кто помнят меня, выучат новое имя. Те, кто не знал…  
      — Три года… Мне даже представить трудно… что будет. Ты говорил, что за это время я сам тебя выгоню только потому, что не смогу больше видеть твоей… твоего лица. Но может стать иначе… так, что я не смогу оторваться от тебя. Совсем.  
      — Ты и так не можешь оторваться от меня, прекрасный.  
      — Да ладно… я уже полчаса не прикасаюсь к тебе… и, кажется, жив.  
      — Исправить? — перекатываюсь по траве, закидываю руку.  
      Долго, неотрывно терзаю самозабвенно отвечающие мне уста. Пока эти ничуть не ослабевшие руки не хватают меня решительно, чтобы перевернуть на спину — и только для того, чтобы припасть лицом к моей груди… и снова судорожно вцепиться в мои плечи…  
      — Прости… — сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Прости…  
      Я вздрагиваю — кожу мою обжигают горячие, беззвучные слёзы…  
      — Я вернусь в лагерь… утром… ночь… тьма… никто ничего не видит… Арджуна, прошу тебя… не останавливай… просто позволь… мне…  
      — Да… — а ведь я не знаю, о чём ты просишь.  
      Он отпускает меня, медленно, тяжело приподнимается — и падает к моим ногам. Ложится лицом в мои лодыжки и замирает так. И я снова чувствую опаляющий жар безмолвных слёз.  
      Я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо… правильно или нет… Я не бог. Мне не нужно это! Мне страшно…  
      Я не знаю, правильно или… Да, ему нужно хоть иногда становиться «беспомощным существом», сбрасывать весь, абсолютно весь груз ответственности, обязанностей, нечеловеческой выдержки, бессловесной душевной боли, безумного своего аскетизма… Но так?  
      Кто не умеет гнуться — может только ломаться. И если рядом тот, кто может принять такое, это спасительно для них…  
      Спасительно ли?.. Я не знаю… не знаю… не…  
      Но сейчас ночь. Никто ничего не видит.  
      И я ничего не вижу — глаза мои слепнут от раскаленных слёз…  
  
      ***  
      То, что сталось следующим утром, я помню как в тумане. Это произошло как-то слишком быстро. Быстро, жёстко и непререкаемо. По-ангараджски. Я сам не понял, как очутился в центре внимания всех имеющихся в лагере воинов, которым было объявлено о том, кто я и зачем здесь. Объявлено моё прежнее и новое имя. И статус. Фаворита. Или как оно там… да нет, всё чётко и ясно: я, как и когда-то в Анге, возлюбленный, любовник — мадани. Таиться и скрываться здесь никто не собирается, но и демонстративности не будет. А кто не приемлет подобного по любым причинам — может покинуть армию. Но за сплетни… И будьте любезны сделать свой выбор сейчас. Потом мне будет некогда возиться с вашими задетыми благочестиями — у нас полно дел.  
      Что удивляться, что шага вперёд не сделал никто. Слишком были ошарашены… Ведь им не дали времени даже подумать. И тут мне очень даже крепко показалось: именно так и правильно. Не давать времени на долгие-мучительные раздумья… только тогда решение и бывает по-настоящему верным. Первая подсказка сердца. А этим воинам, вот уже семь лет не знающим поражений под командой своего полководца и едва не молящимся на него в сердцах своих… да и уже наверняка принявших и разумом его непредсказуемость и внезапные решения… им ведь ясно: ничего не изменилось. Он остался прежним и останется таким. А то, что рядом с ним будет кто-то… разве это повод для того, чтобы менять мнение о нем? И отвергать лучшую судьбу, какая только может ждать воинов в нынешней Бхарате.  
      По прошествии милостиво выделенных Ангараджем своей армии десяти минут, которых воинам (да и то не всем) хватило лишь на то, чтобы кое-как захлопнуть рты, он подозвал двоих из них и распорядился, чтобы мне выделили шатёр и помогли расположиться на новом месте. А после того — даже не взглянув на меня, заговорил о чем-то другом, связанном с текущими делами лагеря, и, в сопровождении нескольких окруживших его командиров, удалился.  
      Дары дающих никогда не бывают такими, как жаждет просящий. Они всегда испытание. Готовься грызть железо, Арджуна. Раз уж слишком приторны тебе были сладостные яства Индралоки и Двараки.  
      Два воина так же быстро и без лишних слов установили мне шатёр на краю лагеря, там, где начиналась территория брахманов-приживалов, но лишь начиналась. Я словно был на границе между кастами. В этом шатре в мгновение ока появилось всё необходимое. После чего воины поклонились, назвали свои имена и сказали, что, буде почтенному Шьянти понадобится что-то еще, он может обращаться к ним в любое время. Правда, сначала их еще нужно найти, ибо пребывать подле они не смогут — у них имеются другие обязанности. Я, ничуть не менее ошарашенный происходящим, чем они (и все это прекрасно понимали), поблагодарил их и сказал, что постараюсь как можно скорее научиться обходиться без помощи и не беспокоить их; после чего воины покинули меня.  
      А потом мне понадобилось не меньше часа, не будь я Арджуна, чтобы справиться со своими собственными долгими-мучительными раздумьями. И о том, что мне предстоит следовать негласному договору между нами: я ничем не мешаю ему в его привычной жизни, и могу быть рядом лишь тогда, когда он сам позовёт. И о том, что мне следует найти себе в лагере другие обязанности, ибо пребывать в безделии я не желаю. И уж если разум отказывает мне в том, чтобы быть воином Хастинапура, то я должен стать хотя бы… хорошим брахманом, о котором не станут сказывать: дармоед. Что ж, подумаем, чем могу быть полезен. И как мне занять достойное место в этом новом для меня мире. Может быть, это место придется отстаивать… что ж, не впервой.  
      А сейчас не мешает хотя бы немного вдохнуть этого нового воздуха, попробовать осмотреться… Я вышел из шатра.  
      И тут же ко мне двинулся суровый воин с увесистым копьём в руке. Подошёл решительно, не тая своих намерений вступить в беседу. Стражник-часовой? Нет, не похож. Одеяние и доспехи выдают в нем одного из командиров. Лицо в надвинутом на лоб кожаном шлеме почти до самых глаз заросло густой, с проседью, бородой, спускающейся на грудь. По виду он одних лет с Ангараджем, если не старше. И только глаза: умные, внимательные и как-то странно мне знакомые — казались молодыми.  
      — Простите, почтенный Шьянти, — сказал он, складывая ладони на груди. — Меня привело не праздное любопытство. Вы понимаете: расспросы неизбежны. И лучше прояснить всё сразу, чем накручивать себе в голове Кали-дэви знает что.  
      А ведь он очень даже прав.  
      — Спрашивайте, почтенный. Если это не касается чужих тайн, я отвечу на все ваши вопросы.  
      — Ещё раз прошу прощения, но я не был семь лет назад в Ангапрадеше, мне ничего не известно. Вы и Ангарадж — давние… близкие люди, но я до сих пор не могу поверить, что у такого человека, как он, могут быть подобные… чувства.  
      — У вас была возможность уйти, если вам что-то не нравится.  
      — Ни за что! Я просился в ученики к Ангараджу — но он не принял меня. Принял лишь к себе под начало на правах младшего командира, хотя до того я был генералом целой армии. Но уж лучше быть простым десятником у такого военачальника, как он, видеть перед собой такой пример, наблюдать, учиться — чем генеральствовать бездарно, только потому, что твой правитель недальновиден и назначает командовать своими войсками хвастливых недоучек. Я получил суровый урок. Мой бывший правитель убит, наши войска присягнули на верность Ангараджу, а я… Моё имя Ратаника, почтенный. И я не покину эту армию до тех пор, пока это меня не заставит сделать сам Ямарадж.  
      Вот как? А этот знаменитый в своём роде образец глупости и незадачливости — не так уж и глуп, если сумел извлечь такой урок. Если только он…  
      — Наблюдать? — я с подозрением взглянул на него.  
      — О, вы думаете, что я шпион… Просто знайте: мне не на кого шпионить. Моё царство принадлежит Ангараджу, желающих, чтоб было иначе, в нём нет. А даже если есть, не думаю, что они были бы здесь. Я поклялся в верности — самым святым, что у меня есть. И…  
      — Просто знайте: хоть я и отказался быть воином Хастинапура, но моя рука здесь есть. И буде кто-то хоть мыслью посягнёт на… него, я не задумаюсь о том, чтобы обрушить на предателя эту руку, — я слегка приподнял свой кулак… и тут же подумал: вот мне и обязанность — быть не только мадани, но и личной — пусть и негласной — охраной генеральской особы. Хотя уж кто-кто меньше всего нуждается в охране, так это Первый Асура арийских земель, но почему бы её всё-таки немного не усилить?  
      — Почтенный Шьянти… или лучше назвать вас принцем Арджуной? — о вашем воинском искусстве наслышаны многие. С вами можно быть уверенным… Но не стоит обременять своё сердце такой подозрительностью. В этом мире — пусть даже ваши испытания говорят вам об ином — не так уж мало правды и чести. И преданных людей.  
      — Буду рад, если так, уважаемый. Но сдаётся мне, что в вашей преданности имеется изъян. Я прежде не имел счастья знать генерала Ратанику. Но ваши глаза мне кажутся знакомыми. Нет, я уверен в этом. И я продолжаю думать, что вы — другой человек. А значит — лазутчик.  
      — И вам, принц, даже в голову не может прийти, что даже будучи другим человеком — я не шпион.  
      — А кто же тогда? — моя рука уже лежала на рукояти спрятанного в складках одежды ножа.  
      — Для начала вспомните, откуда вам знакомы мои глаза.  
      Он сделал шаг ко мне — в взглянул в упор.  
      И я едва не пошатнулся, когда…  
      — Почтенный Баларама!!! Но…  
      — Я рад, принц, что ваши глаза лучника не утратили зоркости. А за зоркость Ангараджа не тревожьтесь — он никогда не видел меня. Дварака всегда настолько отталкивала его, что он отказывался быть нашим гостем вместе с моим учеником принцем Дурьодханой. Ангараджу незнакомо моё лицо. А почувствовать меня он не смог потому, что в прошлом своём воплощении я был нагом, а если быть точнее — Царицей Нагов, о тысяче голов, хранящих мировые знания. И у меня сохранилась наговская способность укрываться от любого чутья.  
      Я всё еще не мог прийти в себя от этой неожиданной встречи. Неожиданной? А разве у меня не было когда-то глубочайшей уверенности в том, что наши пути обязательно пересекутся — ибо это необходимо моему сердцу! Но… здесь?  
      — Ты хочешь знать, Каунтея, что я здесь делаю? Поверь: главе династии Яду незачем шпионить… лично. Мои цели другие. Однако я не признался бы в этом тебе, если бы они были дурными. Мне пришлось прикинуться невезучим генералом… войти в доверие к слабому и неумному царю, который был обречен не только и без меня, но и без Ангараджа… получить от этого недораджи армию и так далее — чтобы попасть сюда. Но если я скажу, что мог бы и не потерпеть поражение от Ангараджа, то солгу. При всех моих наговских способностях я и вправду не смог раскусить его ловушки в горах. Однако моя армия не была перебита, она почти не пострадала — нас просто обложили, как зверя на охоте, и потребовали сложить оружие. Я планировал сдаться не так быстро и на своих условиях, а получилось… но да, я хотел этого — приблизиться к Ангараджу, чтобы получить возможность наблюдать за ним.  
      — Для чего? — при всем моём уважении к этому человеку и при всей уверенности, что на низость он не способен, тревога не оставляла меня.  
      — Грядёт великая война.  
      Опять? Умалишённые пророки и сказочники не дремлют…  
      — И каждому из нас придётся выбирать, на чьей стороне в ней находиться. И пока у меня есть время, я решил сам изучить возможных противников, все стороны. Чтобы не с чужих слов, не со стороны, но только собственным разумом и сердцем — решить, чью сторону мне принять. Я обладаю могуществом, принц. Союза со мной станут искать многие. Уже ищут. Но я хочу быть беспристрастен в выборе. Не предвзят. Главным критерием для меня является одно: мотивы. Не те красивые причины и звонкие цели, которые выставляются напоказ, но то, что в сердце. Что ведёт каждого. Есть ли в этих сердцах грех и истинное зло. Да простят мне все эти люди мою назойливость, но я принял решение — изучить их. Собственными глазами и собственным сердцем. И лишь тогда решать.  
      — Рискуя собственной жизнью, безопасностью своей царственной особы?  
      — Почему бы нет? Это еще и неплохой способ изучить самого себя. Узнать, чего ты стоишь просто как человек, как воин, как единица разума и силы… без крепких стен Двараки, огромной армии, охраны, службы безопасности, известной влиятельности… без всего своего могущества! Тот ли ты человек, у которого вообще есть право на принятие такого рода решений. Это очень важно знать. Так что я здесь познаю не только других, но и себя. Но… других всё-таки тоже. И уже мои первые наблюдения привели меня к мысли, что я не только не хочу принимать ничью сторону в противостоянии — больше всего мне хотелось бы его предотвратить. Чтобы этой так яростно предсказываемой всеми взбесившимися пророками войны — не было!  
      — И… многих вы уже изучили?  
      — Ещё нет. Я знаю, что ведёт моего ученика Дурьодхану — он не скрывает этого не только от меня, но вообще ни от кого. И это не жажда власти, под этой вывеской — всего лишь желание избавиться от неразумия старших членов династии. И здесь он прав: махарадж Дхритараштра дряхлеет и впадает в детство, министр Видура мудр — но он не воин, а царству Куру нужен военный лидер. Владыка Бхишма не сдает позиций, но ему уже очень много лет. А царству не должно дряхлеть вместе с его правителями, нужна молодая, сильная кровь и такой же разум. Достаточно ли его Дурьодхане, спросишь ты? Я не стал бы обучать глупца и малодушного. В его сердце нет зла. Есть лишь немалый раджас: гордость и страсть, — но этим «страдает» едва ли не вся каста кшатриев, и, тем не менее, большинство царей относится именно к ней. Лишь малая часть правителей — брахманы, да вот ещё Ангарадж не… хм… но уж кто есть образец кшатрия для всех — так это он!  
      — И что же вы изучили… здесь?  
      — Он очень обеспокоил меня. И это не удивительно. Когда в наших землях внезапно объявляется некто, проносящийся по ним ураганом… и при этом с непонятными мотивами… это не может не обеспокоить. Я было думал сначала, что его ведёт неуёмная жажда власти, тиранства, внутренняя мстительность, пришедшая в сердце из-за небрежения к его происхождению и вызвавшая желание «доказать всем» уже сверх всякой меры… но это не так! Навести порядок — это да, но лишь… ради самого порядка! Который нравится многим всё больше и больше. И многие говорят, что хотели бы видеть именно его самраджем… да лучше него никто не справится просто! Однако ему это не нужно. Он не наслаждается властью, напротив… словно чурается всех её наслаждений! — и это поразительно… Я подумал было еще: он жаждет славы. Признания лучшим воином, восхищения, поклонения, воспевания… войти в Писания как великий царь и полубог… но и это не нужно ему! Более того — всё это его немало раздражает. Что же тогда?.. Я здесь уже почти две луны, но… только начал приближаться к пониманию, да и то лишь робкими шажками… но одно я уже знаю твёрдо: в его мотивах нет зла. Нет человеконенависти, жестокости, мстительности, распущенности. Нет и желания брать — скорее, отдавать… всего себя, все свои блистательные способности… но чему? Но что тогда?  
      — Я знаю, почтенный. Но я не вправе сказать.  
      — И не нужно. Твой приход сюда сказал мне о многом. И как именно… Это ведь ты был каменноглавым ракшасом… Только не подумай, что я пытаюсь проникнуть туда, где не место чужому разуму. Просто… причина всего того, что он делает… только в том, что не может этого не делать? Ведёт бесконечную войну потому — что не может не воевать? Живёт на износ — потому что иначе не… На нём какое-то проклятие… или карма из прошлого воплощения… Его главный мотив — всего лишь желание выжить. А выжить можно только так. Только сражаясь, убивая… даже если твоё собственное сердце не стремится к убийству… по крайней мере, бессмысленному, ненужному…  
      — Вы близки к истине, Баладэв. Но я не скажу вам больше.  
      — Мне не нужны подробности. Моя задача лишь в том, чтобы предвзято не назвать злодеями тех, кто ими не является. Но и с праведниками не ошибиться. А я пока вообще не вижу злодеев вокруг себя. Вижу лишь людей, в чьих сердцах засели стрелы обиды и боли, кто терзается из-за чего-то, о чём и не скажешь даже близким…  
      О, боги… и этот человек — ядав? Его мнение настолько противоположно мнению другого влиятельного ядава, слишком уж озабоченного чужою праведностью и грехами, и суровым наказанием за «преступления».  
      — Не видите вокруг себя злодеев? Но другие видят их слишком даже… отчетливо. Я много дней прождал вас в Двараке, чтобы задать всего один вопрос. Нет, мне нужен был не только ответ, но и его документальное подтверждение. Не знаю, могли бы вы предоставить мне его в нынешних условиях, но… я не вижу причин не верить вам на слово.  
      — Спрашивай, Каунтея.  
      — На что идут все те средства, что поступают в руки Дурьодханы — от военных трофеев Ангараджа и податей из завоеванных им царств?  
      — Ты хотел это знать? Так узнай. Это не скрывается ни от кого. Напротив — деяния сии уже прославляются певцами и сказителями. В Хастинапуре недавно отстроили новый храм, самый большой в городе, на главной площади. Он посвящен Бхагавану Сурье, и уже стал местом великих поклонений со всех концов царства и не только. Все знают, что храм этот появился благодаря победам Ангараджа Карны, и его там почитают ничуть не меньше, чем его небесного покровителя — Божественного Сурью. В храме есть даже изображение, высеченное в базальте, где два образа соединены в один: полководец с луком в руках во главе своей армии въезжает в город на победительной колеснице, а вокруг его лица и рук — сияющие лучи, будто он везёт солнечный диск. Правда, сам Ангарадж ещё не видел этой стелы — а то, я уверен, его благородной скромности пришлось бы трудно… но так его видят люди. И юврадж Дурьодхана ничуть не против этого. Он сам эту стелу и заказал. За городом разбили чудесный публичный сад с редкостными деревьями и цветами, где могут отдыхать душою даже шудры — не везде, лишь в определённых его частях, но могут. Каждые три-четыре луны проводятся воинские состязания — с богатыми дарами победителям и немалым утешением побеждённым. Да вот ещё год назад в Хастинапур были приглашены со всей Бхараты самые прославленные риши и йоги — на Великое Собрание мудрецов, где они много дней состязались в мудрости, глубине знаний и самых разных искусствах. А всё для того, чтобы выбрать учителей Лакшмане и Лакшмани — подрастающим детям ювраджа Дурьодханы, а также сыновьям и дочерям других принцев династии Куру. Сейчас во дворце живёт не меньше тридцати мудрецов, но и этого мало на такое число детворы…  
      О, Махадэв и Парвати-дэви… в своих странствиях и терзаниях я и забыл, что время-то летит: наши заклятые братья, если не вся сотня, то большинство, успели жениться и нарожать отпрысков… Почему-то мне вдруг представился — так ярко, будто стоял со мною рядом… Владыка Бхишма! — увешанный десятком смеющихся мальчишек и девчонок, теребящих его бороду и серебряные оплечья: «Деда! Деда!..»  
      Да уж, Дурьодхане и его братьям нынче точно не до того, чтобы насиловать чужих жён.  
      — Но не думай, принц Арджуна, что я тут рисую тебе идеальные картины, дабы занавесить твой разум. Такой цели у меня нет. Есть правда, и она, к сожалению, не изменилась. Юврадж Дурьодхана по-прежнему ненавидит Пандавов и жаждет сражения с ними. Да и твои братья… кого мне удалось повидать за эти годы… а видел я лишь Дхармараджа и Бхимасену — пути сыновей Мадри прошли мимо меня… И Пандавы тоже ненавидят, и сердца их исполнены жажды мести. Осталось лишь узнать, что в твоем сердце, Каунтея.  
      — Вы знаете, почтенный, почему я здесь. Но я никогда не стану сражаться за интересы Дурьодханы, каким бы он ни стал святым-рассвятым строителем храмов, чадолюбцем и радетелем за права шудр и прочих подданных. Не стану. Ибо… я не знаю, почему! Но… никогда…  
      — Однако у тебя нет желания разорвать его на части при первой представившейся возможности, как у могучерукого Врикодары?  
      Я прислушался к себе и более чем чётко услышал: «Нет». И тоже совершенно не понятно, почему. Может быть, потому, что я никогда и не был претендентом на трон — и мне не свербит изнутри именно это, как Юдхиштхире? А ещё потому… что я никогда не был так безумно влюблён в Драупади, как Бхима, для которого малейшая её слезинка — это повод рвать на части всё живое. А может быть… да о чём это я? Причина всего, что жило в последние годы в моей голове и сердце, что двигало моим разумом, ногами, руками… она здесь, рядом… я никогда не перестану слышать стук этого сердца… и я никогда не выйду на поле боя против него… как бы ни повернулась судьба — никогда! Только… если это будет нужно… ему… самому…  
      Если это живучее создание, жизненной силе и выдержке которого могут позавидовать дэвы, само по-настоящему захочет умереть. И… призовёт для этого меня. Как ни больно мне это сознавать… но никаких других причин, чтобы вступить в сражение с кауравами и их союзниками, лично у меня — нет.  
      Но это… Разве это — причина? Разве не на борьбу именно с нею — и не только в себе — мне стоит положить все свои силы? Разве не для этого я здесь?..  
      — Я всё больше понимаю, — продолжал меж тем Баладэв, — что саднящая меж вами ненависть — не в тех видимых причинах, которыми все пытаются прикрыться. Она внутри. Она неразумна, природна… словно от самой крови. И именно из-за этого может разгореться война, в которой пострадают десятки тысяч невинных. И я не знаю, можно ли ее погасить… есть ли для этого такая небесная амрита, которая могла бы залить этот полыхающий душевный костёр… Но можно разобраться хотя бы с видимыми причинами. Именно за это я и решил взяться, принц Арджуна. Хотя никто меня о том не просил, но есть…  
      — Видимые причины? То есть, вы знаете, как дать каждому из нас то, чего ему хочется достичь, и чтобы при этом все другие были довольны?  
      — О… если бы я это знал, я был бы богом. Но в вашей ситуации и дэвы хватаются за головы… Не знаю. Но пытаюсь понять, сложить картину… Потому я и здесь, а не на мягком троне Двараки. Есть одна ниточка, потянув за которую правильно, можно было бы, наконец, урегулировать наследственные разногласия в династии Куру без разделения царства. Махарадж Кунтибходжа стар, ему перевалило уже за сотню лет, и у него нет наследников. Да и братьев нет, лишь две сестры, и у них — только дочери. Тамошние зятья уже тоже смотрят друг на друга тиграми, хотя им никто ещё не предлагал… Нет, Кунтирадж уже давно в тайне пишет послания своей названной дочери, махарани Кунти — с просьбой призвать наследником его трона хотя бы одного из её добродетельных и могучих сыновей. Благочестивая Притха боится — и не без оснований: она ведь дочь не по крови. И это может спровоцировать новый конфликт неприятия… Но отвечает обтекаемо: мол, этот вопрос может быть решен лишь тогда, когда закончится изгнание её сыновей, и они снова смогут явить себя миру без ограничений. И только они сами будут решать… Материнское сердце понимает: какими бы ни были её сыновья прославленными, сильными и мудрыми, достойными любого трона — а династии Кунтибходжа они никто. Могут снова начаться трения…  
      Да уж… Династии Куру мы — никто (гласно и негласно этот вопрос поднимался не раз: решите уже, наконец: вы дети богов или всё-таки сыновья царя-каурава Панду — одновременно и теми и другими быть невозможно), династии Кунтибходжа — никто, династии Яду, чья линия наследования более чем прочно стоит на ногах, — и подавно — никто. Так чьи же мы тогда? Для чего пришли в этот мир? Неужели лишь для того, чтобы быть бесконечным «конфликтом неприятия»? Причиной войн и уничтожения… Только для этого? И «общая и ничья» Драупади — как будто специально для нас, таких… Словно кто-то изначально создавал, лепил, выковывал, готовил нас всех — только для…  
      Вот так и задумаешься о том, что нам всем, шестерым, лучше всего было бы уйти в ашрам до конца наших дней. И там принять обет молчания.  
      — Принц Арджуна, — ответил, глядя мне в глаза, человек, которого я безмерно уважал, — может, и вправду, если бы ты через три года решился принять трон Кунтибходжа…  
      — Я? Не Дхармарадж?  
      — Я думал об этом… и всё больше склоняюсь к мысли, что среди сыновей махараджа Панду самый достойный быть царём — не он… а именно ты.  
      — Довольно. Жизнь в аскезах научила меня не поддаваться подобным искушениям. Иначе я сейчас тоже был бы не здесь, а на мягких подушках Двараки — и занимался бы крепкой дружбой против двоюродных братьев в компании… Простите!  
      — Не стоит. Ты говоришь о моём брате Кришне, и я куда лучше тебя знаю, о чём именно. Хоть он уже не так откровенно делится со мною своими желаниями и планами, но я давно изучил его сердце. И в нём нет зла. Это всего лишь его природа. Против которой он не в силах встать. Многим из нас не под силу это. Иначе мы не делились бы на великих саньяси и обычных людей. А уж Кришна-то точно не саньяси.  
      — Так кто же он? Тоже в прошлом воплощении был нагом? Это на него похоже…  
      — У него не было прошлой жизни. Нет и будущей. Он дэв. Да, всего лишь дэв, воплотившийся в человеческом теле с какими-то своими целями. А после смерти этого тела просто вернётся в дэвалоки. Но дэвы слишком привыкли к безусловной любви и поклонению людей, слишком… Природе дэва невыносимо, если люди не любят его, отвергают, не верят безоглядно, не испытывают счастья рядом с ним, не блаженствуют… это причиняет ему настоящее страдание — и очень сильное. Брат Кришна воистину страдает, если кто-то не желает исходиться счастьем рядом с ним. Воистину. И потому в нём — в человеческой части его природы — копится ненависть к таким «негодяям» и желание расправы с ними.  
      — Если он дэв… Боги ведь всесильны! Он может просто испепелить любого неугодного ему!  
      — В таком случае боги давно испепелили бы уже всех людей. Мы ведь все такие… надоедливые и неуёмные! Но, видимо, и для них стоят запреты. И им должно следовать не своим прихотям, но Высшим Законам. И им должно терпеть и закалять свою силу. Но в человеческом теле это сложнее. Потому брату Кришне не достаёт силы воли прощать… тех, кто его не любит, а уж тем более — ненавидит… А кто ж ещё может отвращаться от нашего Всепривлекающего, кто ещё станет от всей души ненавидеть дэва, как не асуры? Эти люди, может, и сами не понимают, почему… а может, и понимают, но ему не понять их. Потому он, как всякий истинный дэв, думает, что — проще уничтожить. Но не всегда может вонзить зубы…  
      — А ведь может…  
      — И они могут! В человеческих телах — всё иначе. Проще… и сложнее… Мне вот тоже очень не хватает нынче моей тысячи голов — в них удобнее было хранить мировые знания. Сейчас многие из знаний попросту утрачены, ибо не вмещаются. Вот и приходится восстанавливать по крупицам… при этом теряя что-то прежнее… может быть, очень важное. Но новое — важнее.  
      Да, конечно. Но ведь и я наполови… хм… частично дэв… хоть и постоянно забываю об этом… но Первый Асура наших земель не только не отвращается от меня, но… не может спокойно дышать, когда я рядом…  
      Так, Арджуна, не сейчас…  
      — Мудрейший Баларама! Неужели вы… и вправду верите во всё это?  
      — Зачем верить? Когда можно просто знать. Даже если бы так не было, это стоило бы придумать. Чтобы проще было понять людей: почему одни чувствуют так, а другие — эдак, почему любят и ненавидят друг друга порою без причин, словно не разумом, а чем-то иным… Почему кто-то видит мир не так, как ты, и тебе вечно спотыкаться и расшибать лоб в чьей-то картине бытия, а им — в твоей… Люди всегда будут называть это какими-то именами, как-то обозначать, раскладывать, пытаться упорядочить… Дэвы, асуры, наги, гандхарвы, якши… Через сотни лет их всех назовут иначе, а потом ещё иначе, и ещё… но это будет то же самое — просто люди.  
      — Значит, и Васудева Кришна не…  
      — Не бог. Хотя уже сейчас очень многие считают его богом и будут считать — долгие годы, тысячи лет… и его игры и танцы, и его улыбку станут почитать высшими проявлениями духовности, счастья и света… И никто не будет знать, что для него — человека — боль от нелюбви упрямой горстки непонятных ему людей невозможно было залить бальзамом всего вместе взятого блаженства от обожания тысяч и тысяч любящих сердец. Может, и к лучшему, что никто не будет этого знать… А я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы предотвратить всплеск его израненной природы… просто нужно придумать, чем залечить эту боль… пока я ещё не знаю. Но стремлюсь узнать! Но ведь ты хочешь говорить не о нём, Каунтея.  
      — Да, почтенный Баларама. Ведь вы явились сюда под чужим именем для того, чтобы изучить суть… другого человека.  
      — Я уже понял его. В нём — нет зла. Есть только отчаянная невозможность не воевать… с которой я тоже не знаю, что делать. Но надеюсь, что судьба подскажет мне это… я стану искать выход! Понял я и то, что обманывать его не желает моё сердце и даже чувствует за это вину. Он слишком честен и прям. Даже несмотря на то, что за годы страдания и выдержки сердце его ожесточилось и оледенело. Но только… на себя самого, не на других — вот в чём его главная загадка, неразрешимая пока… Завтра я явлю Ангараджу своё истинное лицо и расскажу о своих целях. О моём желании, чтобы, пока я — глава династии Яду, наши царства и мы сами не были врагами. Я не допущу большой войны, которая может произойти только из-за чьей-то невнятной природной ненависти друг к другу! От этого не должны страдать невинные. Я надеюсь, что смогу объяснить ему это. И остальным — тоже. Впереди — ещё много переговоров… Но главное, что я понял суть. И это непременно поможет мне.  
      — Да пошлют вам боги мудрости и силы на всё это…  
      — И завтра я со всем смирением испрошу у него прощения за обман. Надеюсь, ему достанет разума не впасть в обиду от того… что не смог меня почувствовать, что я сумел закрыться от него… хотя тут как знать… для них… это очень важно…  
      Ещё как важно. Ещё не известно, чем это всё закончится для одинокого ядава — как бы его с первых же слов не вознамерились убить или, что скорее, пленить, взять в заложники, например… впрочем, властитель Двараки владеет небесным оружием… остаётся только надеяться, что всё обойдётся лишь потрясанием брахмастрами — до применения не дойдёт…  
      И мне не стоит допускать в свою голову даже мысли о троне Кунтибходжа, иначе это несчастное «бабье царство» дряхлого раджи станет следующим на пути несокрушимой армии. Странно, что Карна до сих пор ещё не «почтил» его своим вниманием. Неужели только из-за почтения к сединам и женщинам? Но стоит лишь почуять, что оно может достаться Пандавам… Впрочем, может быть и иначе: завоюет — и сам отдаст мне. Но тогда это будет уже дар со стороны Хастинапура, который я не… О-ох…  
      — …но я приложу все усилия, чтобы наши переговоры увенчались успехом. Или… мне стоит сделать это немного позже, как ты считаешь? Ангарадж и вправду сейчас очень утомлён… да и твоё возвращение ещё нужно пережить…  
      — Я не вправе решать за него, когда ему вести переговоры и… всё прочее… Но, мне кажется, почтенный: чем скорее раскроется обман, тем лучше. Не должно таким людям, как вы… оба… не иметь возможности прямо взглянуть друг другу в глаза и высказать всё, что думаете. А я буду делать то, ради чего я здесь. И не претендовать на иное. Просто знайте: я не допущу — насколько это в моих силах — чтобы с ним произошло что-то дурное. Ни в политическом смысле, ни в личном. Не допущу. А если, не приведи Махадэв, произойдёт — я разорву за это виновного. Будь он хоть сам Бхагаван…  
      — Ты всё ещё подозреваешь меня в чём-то, Каунтея?  
      — Не знаю. Но даже обман во благо продолжает оставаться обманом. Особенно если… сам еще не знаешь, благо ли это… и насколько…  
      Да, я еще не знаю, насколько во благо мой собственный обман. Но клянусь Махадэвом: я не допущу!..  
      — Я услышал тебя, принц Арджуна. Солнце уже зашло. Завтра я откроюсь и начну переговоры. Результата их я не могу предвидеть. Но беру в свидетели священное имя моей матери, я хочу только одного: предотвратить войну.  
      Сложив ладони на груди, Ратаника-Баладэв коротко поклонился и отошёл. Держа в руках копьё и делая суровое лицо, он пока ещё играл роль одного из преданных командиров. Что будет завтра — я даже предполагать не берусь — но чувствую: будет что-то хорошее. И очень важное — для всех наших царств, для мира между ними. Пусть даже это всего лишь первый шаг, и даже делающим его ещё ничего вполне не ясно…  
      …Когда лагерь накрыло тёмное безлунное бархатное покрывало, я поднял полог генеральского шатра. И увидел его — сидящим на походном ложе с опущенной головой. Руки отчаянно стискивали волосы на висках…  
      — Арджуна? — в глазах — смятенное раздражение.  
      — Да, ты не звал меня. Но я здесь.  
      Через мгновение я уже был рядом, взял его руки в свои, слегка сжимая.  
      — Сегодня ты будешь спать в моих объятиях, родной. Просто спать.  
      — Что? — он попытался вырвать ладони. — Это невозможно… — в голосе — непривычная робость.  
      — Почему, душа моя?  
      — Я… не смогу…  
      — Боишься, что к тебе придёт… огонь? Мне следовало подумать об этом… о твоём голоде… ты так долго был один… Но не бойся, прекрасный, я сумею его погасить. И так тихо, что никто ничего не услышит. Вздумаешь кричать — я зажму твой рот — мне достанет силы… а завтра ты проснёшься сияющим и полным сил.  
      Он отстранился от меня, отвернулся и снова сжал голову руками, утвердив локти на столе. Я попытался обнять его, но плечо отдёрнулось… Однако моя рука удержалась там, где ей следует быть.  
      — Арджуна, мне нужно прийти в себя… от всего, что… изменилось. Я думал, мне будет просто снова стать таким, как был, приструнить всех, заняться текущими делами… Но весь остаток дня меня трясло, так, словно я не воин, а трепещущая принцесса в ожидании свадьбы… И на меня смотрели странно, и перешептывались… Я знаю, что так будет, какое-то время… Но всё станет как прежде, клянусь Махадэвом! Через два дня мы возвращаемся в Айодхью и начнём обдумывать новый бросок.  
      — Нет, не так. Через два дня мы возвращаемся в Айодхью и останемся там хотя бы на одну луну. Тебе нужен отдых — хоть ненадолго. Да и твои воины — не такие железные, как ты. Иногда нужно думать о том, что они — люди, а не асуры.  
      — Арджуна! — рывок, от которого я едва не отлетел. — Не смей указывать, что мне делать!  
      — Я и не указываю. Просто вижу: тебе необходим покой. Набраться сил. И чтобы без всяких забот. И без людей. В уединении. А потом уже — новый бросок. Да хоть на райские планеты! Хоть вызывай брахмастру и…  
      — Зачем райские планеты? Там нет ничего для меня…  
      — А где есть?  
      — Нигде… наверное… Мне не нужен отдых! Покой убивает меня! Или ты забыл?  
      — Всего одна луна, не три… С тобой ничего не случится.  
      — Ничего, кроме тревоги, которая всегда приходит в праздности… И неотступных снов… Покой, тишина… нет ничего хуже…  
      — Так я не дам тебе покоя! И так, что ты забудешь, как тебя зовут… Я несколько дней не спущу тебя с ложа, из самых крепких оков, какие сумею достать, я стану доводить тебя до вершины снова и снова, ты будешь кричать, рыдать, умирать… потом медленно оживать… и мне придётся напоминать тебе о том, кто ты есть. А ещё ты будешь просто спать — много и долго. Я разрешаю тебе. Или разрешение должно быть подтверждено пощёчиной?  
      — Чтоб ты провалился в ад!  
      — Уж лучше ты. Тебе там хорошо, чудовище… А помнишь, брахман Шьянти обещал тебе… плеть?  
      — Арджуна… — бездонные глаза вскидываются на меня с глухой тревогой, перерастающей в тёмную готовность. — Ты наг… только они могут так искушать… разрази тебя пожар!  
      — Значит, хочешь?  
      — Чтоб тебя переехало колесницей! Чтоб твой проклятый язык отгрызли красные зубы Рактаданты… да-а…  
      — Если уже пылаешь, просто сними пояс и закрой глаза. А чтобы не кричать, сожми зубами стрелу...  
      — Будь ты проклят сто восемь раз и ещё трижды!  
      — Ты мне тоже дороже жизни, душа моя.  
      Дороже всей этой жизни


End file.
